Secret Keeper
by Lady Game
Summary: James and Lily Potter are on the run from the Dark Lord Voldemort. But when one of your best friends turns out to be an enemy, and your worst enemy turns out to be a friend, who are you meant to trust? (AU)
1. Trouble all Over

A/N This is my first fanfic, not counting the original I posted earlier. Onto the must do stuff...

Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

OK, now to the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 1: Trouble all over

It was relatively early on a cold Spring morning, with the world still waking up. The sun was rising over the horizon, and the first of the day's light was beginning to ooze into the sleepy streets of Godric's Hollow. 

Godric's Hollow was one of those quiet little villages that great heroes come from in fairy tales. They're usually found in musty old books, or, in this case, a secluded wizard part of London. It had popped up at the turn of last century, founded by a group of friends looking for somewhere safe for their children to grow up in. The Potters had been one of the families that had helped to found the village, and so ever since the houses had been built there had always been at least one Potter living in number 6 Hollow Lane. The current residents were Mr James and Mrs Lily Potter, and currently at number six, mayhem was already starting to get into full swing.

James Potter got quietly out of bed, and started to put his robes on. Tiptoeing around the room trying to collect his things for work, he forgot to look where he was going, and suddenly tripped over, falling flat on his face. This was followed by a loud miaow. James stood up and tried to brush himself off, attempting to nudge the ginger cat out the door. It was being extremely stubborn, though, and by the time James had persuaded the obstinate feline to make it's way out of the room, several claw marks had been scratched into the plush carpet. 

A sleepy looking head, complete with tousled flaming red hair, popped up over the covers of the bed just as the cat's bushy tail disappeared around the doorframe.  
"James? Is that you? What are you doing?"  
James grit his teeth, still trying to get his arm through the sleeve of his navy work robes. "Nothing Lils, just trying to get my stuff together for work, go back to sleep..."  
But it was too late, as James found out when his arms miraculously found their way into their sleeves, and his head found the neck hole. Lily was still trying to straighten him up even as James pushed her back into bed. He hadn't meant to wake his wife up, but Sirius' cat had sneaked into their room again. In fact, it didn't really seem to matter because it looked like Lily had gone back to sleep. James wasn't surprised. After all, it was early in the morning and she _was_ five months pregnant. He leant over to check his wife, just in case. She really had gone back to sleep, and he reached over and kissed her on the forehead.

James staggered down the steps that lead from the top story of their house to the bottom. Finally managing to twist his robes around so they were straight, he narrowly averted tripping over the cat again. Resisting the temptation to kick it out of his way, he finally made his way down to the kitchen, where Sirius Black was calmly making himself a pot of coffee. James' best friend was living with them while he was between houses.

He looked up and smiled brightly, holding up the kettle. "Morning James! Would you like some of my miracle brown stuff?"

James, who, to tell the truth, wasn't really fully awake, gave Sirius a dirty look. "What are you smiling about? It's six thirty in the morning, we're both up before the sun, and you're standing there cheerful as anything asking about 'miracle brown stuff'."

Sirius sipped on his coffee, cheerful as ever. "You never were a morning person, were you James?"   
He poured a mug and handed it to his friend.

James took the cup and drained the whole thing in one go. "Can you please do something about that cat of yours?" he said, bustling around trying to make some toast. "I tripped over it and fell flat on my face in our room, then I nearly tripped over her and broke my neck coming down the stairs." 

"Aw, Spark wouldn't have done anything on purpose. You're ten times bigger than her, just shoo her away."  
"That's not the point. She woke Lily up! You know she needs all the sleep she can get."

Sirius laughed. "Excuses, excuses, James Potter. It's shameful! Lily's OK, she sleeps fine. In fact, Lily likes Spark. So it's two against one. My cat's staying here." 

James stood defeated, buttering his toast. He handed a piece to Sirius. "Imagine. I've been beaten by a cat. Just keep her out of our room, OK? It's cluttered enough without a cat roaming around in it."

"Sure thing James," Sirius said. "Are you ready to go? The earlier we get in, the earlier we get to go home, remember?" 

"Yeah, just a sec, I'll go say bye to Lily. And bring some of your miracle brown stuff, and make it strong. We need something to keep us awake." He ran upstairs and said goodbye to his wife, then went back downstairs with a sigh. 

"OK Padfoot. Off we go, I guess." 

* * *

On a recommendation from Albus Dumbledore, and also due to the fact that the Ministry was in desperate need of Aurors due to the ever-present threat of one Lord Voldemort, the Auror Academy had made an exception to their over-twenty rule for James and Sirius. They had been accepted straight into the Academy only months after they had come out of Hogwarts, just as James turned 18. This was both a blessing and a curse, because even though the pair were both courageous and resourceful in the field, they had never really been given the chance to grow up. Therefore, whenever they were at the office, it was practically assured that somewhere in the office someone would be a victim to a Marauders Inc. creation. 

James and Sirius really did enjoy their jobs, but the reason they were so reluctant to go was because currently they had been assigned to (or as Sirius would say, serving time) answering angry letters and howlers demanding explanations about why the Dark Lord hadn't fallen yet. They'd been doing this for the last two weeks, after the Head of the Academy had found himself trying to give his introductory speech to the new recruits with a wand that kept spurting out bursts of muggle classical music, namely Beethoven's Choral Symphony and bits of Fur Elise. To say the least, he hadn't been happy. 

James groaned as the first owl of the day swooped in through the window, hoping and wishing as hard as he could that it wasn't another howler. His robe was crumpled and a bit dirty, but it was one of his favourites, and he didn't really want a hole burnt in it.

But it wasn't a howler. In fact, it wasn't even another abusive letter. This was something new – it was addressed to him.

__

Mr J. Potter  
The desk in the corner  
Auror headquarters  
Ministry of Magic 

James broke the wax sealing the envelope. Knowing full well that only one person would address a letter like that, James unfolded the parchment inside. 

__

Dear James,

I need you to come up to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I've just received some information that concerns you and your family. I've asked your supervisor to let you off for the day, please get up here soon - 

Albus

James prodded Sirius in the back, and showed him the letter. 

"Lucky bugger," he hissed, gesturing to a rapidly growing pile of letters on his desk. "You don't have to do all this! And before you ask, I'm not doing your share, all right. Do it yourself tomorrow."

James shrugged, put the letter down and, smiling smugly at Sirius, vanished. Anything to get out of work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like it? I've got the next chapter written up, so if you give me a couple of reviews then I'll upload the next one.

22/1/03 Updated, I hope it's better. It's longer at least.

~*Lady*~


	2. Back to School

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Back to School

Professor Minerva McGonagall gazed outside, taking a break from the work she was doing. It wasn't easy trying to figure out how to prepare a group of Seventh year Slytherins - who didn't listen to her - for their NEWTs. Just about to turn back to her work, she was suddenly startled by dark-haired man apparating just outside the gates. Squinting her eyes, she realised who it was, and a small smile appeared on her face. Contrary to popular belief, Minerva McGonagall hadn't actually forgotten how to smile. 

James Potter walked up the long drive that led to the entry of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the beginning of Spring and the first shoots of grass were starting to poke out from beneath the rapidly melting snow.   
James hadn't been back to his old school since he graduated six years ago. But as he approached the entrance to the castle, he realised that some things never changed. The place was exactly the same as he remembered it, welcoming and friendly. Even though, he couldn't help feeling apprehensive as he knocked on the oak door. 

No one was answering. As James raised his hand to knock again on the door, it was opened by Minerva McGonagall. She stared at him with an intensity that James had forgotten was possible. He felt like he was in third year again, after he had pulled the stunt with the pixies and the Professor's dress robes, and nearly quailed under her glare. 

"James Potter! What are you doing here? Don't you know that once you leave here, you aren't supposed to come back? Hmm?"

James had never heard anything like this before. 

"Sorry Professor, I… um…"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed.

"For Merlin's sake, James, am I really that intimidating? You're a grown man. I can't _do _anything to you and you're standing in front of me practically quivering in your boots!"

James' face broke into a relaxed smile, and, after a moment's hesitation, so did Minerva's. 

"It's great to see you again Professor! For a moment there you had me worried. I thought you were going to kick me out."

"What are you talking about James?" She beckoned him in to the castle. "Come in, don't stand out in the cold. Anyway, what are you here for?"

James showed her the letter from Dumbledore that he had brought with him.

"I don't think it's good news, Professor. Otherwise why would he call me up so urgently?"

"Of course, of course. Well James, I'm sorry but I've got to run - I have a class. Don't worry, just go straight through to Albus' office. I presume you know where it is?" she said, looking over her glasses.

James gave a small chuckle. 

"Absolutely. I've been up there enough, and it never really has been good news, has it? "

It was McGonagall's turn to laugh.

"Oh no, James, not often. All your 'harmless fun' through the years did send you up there a lot, didn't it? Anyway, it's in the same place. The password's Sugar Quill." James looked puzzled at this. "Really James, when were you last up at Hogsmede? They're Honeyduke's latest invention. Albus is hooked on them." Minerva looked down at her watch. "Oh my, I really do have to go. Come in before you leave, won't you?"

"Sure Professor" James said to her retreating back. "I'll see you later".

James walked through the well-worn halls of Hogwarts, towards the Headmaster's office. Preoccupied with his thoughts and staring down at his shoes, he bumped straight into someone carrying a large stack of parchments. Apologising frantically, James managed to pick up the papers. Standing up to give the stack back to its' owner, James nearly dropped it again in surprise. 

"Snape!" he said with dislike. "What are you doing here?"

Severus Snape had not had a good morning. Some of the children had gotten into the student store-cupboard and mixed all the labels up. Dumbledore had asked him to take care of it, and it wasn't hard, but extremely time-consuming. If that wasn't enough one of his first-year Hufflepuffs had managed to melt her cauldron, sending an acidic green potion spilling across the floor and eating into the legs of all the desks and chairs. It had taken half of his free lesson to clean it up, and now he was hurrying off to try and talk to Filch about stopping his idiot cat sneaking into his office. Snape really didn't like cats.

And now this. The one person that could make Snape's day take another definite downturn was standing in front of him, holding a pile of reports that he was about to return to their owners.

He sneered at James.

"For your information Potter, I work here."

James let out a snort of disbelief.

"_You_ work _here_?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend to." Snape snatched the reports off James and hurried off.

James shook his head, and, with the occasional disbelieving look over his shoulder, he continued to walk towards Dumbledore's office. 

Several moving staircases and trick floorboards later, James found himself in front of the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. 

"Sugar Quill"

At once, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. The wall behind it split in two, and James stepped onto the staircase that was slowly spiraling up.

At the top, James knocked on the gleaming oak door, which was immediately opened by Albus Dumbledore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Predictions and Revelations

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

This chapter is a lot of talking, and the action is (hopefully!) going to begin to happen. Sorry if the last two chapters have been a bit slow and short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Predictions and Revelations

"Albus!" James cried, jumping forward and hugging Dumbledore. "It's so good to see you!"

Albus Dumbledore gave a little chuckle, returning the hug. 

"It's good to see you, too James. It's been a long time. How's Lily doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. The baby's going well too."

Albus led him towards a chair. "Sit down James." 

James looked around. Dumbledore's office was exactly the same as he remembered it. The old headmasters who weren't sleeping were smiling down at him, and he smiled back waving. They all remembered the messy-haired Head Boy prankster with fondness. Fawkes the golden phoenix was sitting on his perch, and flew over to sit James' shoulder. Patting the bird, James sat down, as did Dumbledore.

"James, the reason I asked you here is, well, Professor Trelawney made a prediction."

James laughed. "And…"

Dumbledore looked sternly at James. "Why are you laughing?"

Still snorting, James looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. "Sorry Albus, but I did Divination."

"Ahhh, that's right. I forgot. Well, I can see your point, and although I don't necessary agree with Sybil all the time, I do believe her prediction was real this time."

"What makes you say that, Albus?" James asked, disbelief still ringing in his voice.

Albus Dumbledore was a patient man, but he knew that no matter what he said, James wouldn't believe him. "Maybe I should show you, James." 

Going to a cupboard at the side of his office, Dumbledore took out a shallow stone basin filled with a silvery, moving substance. It was round, and had runes and symbols carved around the top. 

"Do you know what a Pensieve is?"

"Yes, I've come across a few in some of the Death Eater's houses." He gave an involuntary shudder. "The memories in them were horrific."

"Well, this one has been in my possession for some time. I figured that Sybil's prediction would be needed later, so I recorded it." He poked the contents of the bowl with his wand, and the silvery light-looking substance swirled around faster and faster until it turned transparent and the Divination class came into view. "Shall we?"

"Certainly, but it's not going to make any difference - "

"Trust me James. You'll want to see this." And with that, Fawkes flew back to his perch, and Albus took hold of his former student's arm and stuck his hand into the shining substance. 

* * *

James stood up and brushed himself off. He had landed in a bit of heap on the Divination classroom's floor. The classroom, as always, was host to a roaring fire and a large army of pouffes and little tables. Albus was sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair, staring intently at Sybil Trelawney. Professor Trelawney was a strange-looking woman. She was very thin, and chains and beads hung off her neck, arms and hands. James had never liked Sybil Trelawney - he didn't really approve of frauds. He leant over and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder.

"Albus" he whispered "when are we?"

There was a rich sort of chuckle behind him. Spinning around, there was Albus Dumbledore. 

"Sorry James, I'm here. He" Albus nodded towards himself in the chair "doesn't exactly know you're here. This happened very early this morning. We were talking about possibly extending the classroom, and when I got up to leave…"

__

"The Dark Lord is rising…"

James turned towards the Divination teacher. Her whole body had gone rigid, and her eyes were rolling around in her head. The Albus that was getting up changed his mind and sat back down in the armchair. When Trelawney spoke, her voice was loud and harsh. 

__

"The Dark Lord's power is growing - soon the world will be his. The Master of Gryffindor has one last chance to stop the Lord of Slytherin. If the last of the Order does not run, but stands his ground, then the reign of terror may finally come to an end. Slytherin should watch out, for if the last of the Phoenixes lives, then he will not. Blood flows deep and oaths stand true - and so the last Snake shall fall if the last Phoenix does not."

Trelawney blinked a couple of times, then raised her head. James turned to Dumbledore, who walked towards him.

"Do you believe me now, James?" he whispered. James nodded, and Dumbledore took his arm and led him back to his office. 

* * *

James went to sit down, and Albus put the Pensieve back in its cupboard. When he was also seated, James spoke. 

"I do believe you Albus, but what does it have to do with me? I mean, I'm sure not the - what was it? - Master of Gryffindor."

Dumbledore sighed. "No James, I'm the Gryffindor Sybil was referring to. Godric Gryffindor is my ancestor. You come in in the last part. Your grade here at Hogwarts was the most intelligent, resourceful and courageous Hogwarts has ever seen. Because of this, we chose some of you to create the Order of the Phoenix." James nodded his understanding. "Well, we never made this option available again. Because of this, you, James, were the last to join the Order."

It took a while for Dumbledore's statement to sink in. "I… I am the last of the Phoenixes?' Dumbledore nodded. "But it doesn't make sense Albus. There are others who could fight Voldemort better than I could."

"Wait James, there's more. You remember when you made an oath to the Order, that we told you that, unless they stated otherwise, your descendants would automatically become part of the Order? Your bloodline will make up a large part of the Order. Because Lily is pregnant, and no one else in the Order are parents or parents to be, this child will be the last of the Order. Do you see? If Voldemort ever gets wind of this prediction, he's going to come after you. It doesn't matter how well equipped you are to fight him, the fact is that it is you who has been chosen to do it."

James was dumbfounded. When he finally managed to find his voice again, it was to state a simple question. "What should we do?"

"Nothing for now. Just sit tight and lay low for a while. Try not to do anything that will get you back in the field at work, just keep your desk job for now. It's the safest thing to do. Tell Lily, she needs to know, but don't tell anyone else unless it's entirely necessary." 

"All right Albus." He shook his head. "This is so surreal - are you sure it's me, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why? Why me? I mean, _me_ standing and fighting _Voldemort_? And my son, or daughter! How are we going to live with this over our heads?"

"I don't know James. Who knows why things happen like they do? Fate is a strange and wonderful thing. Besides, whatever happens will happen, for good or bad. Try not to think or worry about it too much." Dumbledore looked down at his watch. "Ah, look at the time! I presume, James, that you'll be joining us for lunch?"

James laughed. "I was hoping you'd ask, Albus. I don't think I've had a decent meal since I left this place. One last question though. Is Snape really teaching here?"

"Certainly. He proved quite adept at potion brewing, and when old Professor Aldine left a few years ago, he was the first and most qualified to apply for the job. Now, shall we go to lunch?"

James was still feeling a bit uneasy about his old rival, but didn't pursue the subject further. "Sure Albus. Lead the way!"

And with that, the two friends stood up and left via the revolving staircase.

* * *

James looked around the Entrance Hall. He was seated at the teacher's table, and was actually quite surprised. Time had worn down the magnificence of the place in his memory, and James had forgotten how large and spectacular the room was. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining down on the four house tables from the roof. There were few people seated, but soon he could hear the classes ending and the sound of many feet coming in his direction. Soon, all the seats were filled. James greeted teachers he remembered fondly, and others he remembered not so fondly. He received the biggest shock with the arrival of Professor Binns. While it was unmistakably him, the man that James had fallen asleep to in History of Magic had been alive. When James turned to ask Albus about the state of Hogwarts' most boring teacher, the headmaster gave a small chuckle.

"Don't tell him about it James. Some of us have a bet running to see how long it takes him to realise that his body is sitting in the staff room."

"You mean he doesn't know?"

"Well, we're not really sure. He's carried on doing exactly the same as he did when he was alive. It's been two months, you'd think you'd realise you were dead, wouldn't you? Minerva has decided to tell him at the start of next month if we still think he has no idea. Chicken, James?"

While they were talking, lunch had come up through the table. The legendary Hogwarts fare was as good as James remembered, if not better. Seated between Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, he had the best lunch he had had in quite a while. Looking down at the Gryffindor table, he saw a few familiar faces. The first years he remembered were now seventh years, and a few waved up at him when they saw him looking at them. He waved back, and wondered what was so funny. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables had been laughing behind their hands the whole lunch. Looking around, he realised and nearly laughed out loud himself. Severus Snape's face was contorted into a look of fury that none of the teachers had seen since James Potter left six years ago. James winked down at the three tables, and continued to eat his lunch with a smile on his face. 

* * *

Lunch had finished, and James said his goodbyes to Professor McGonagall like he promised, as well as saying farewell to many of the teachers. Albus Dumbledore showed him out the door, and walked with him to the apparation point. 

"Goodbye, James. I'll be in touch if there are any further developments. Just be careful."

"Sure Albus. I'll see you soon, OK?"

"Yes, I'm sure you will. Bye"

"Bye Albus, and thank you."

Albus nodded, and James left the way he came. Turning around, Albus Dumbledore walked back up the drive to the large oak front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

OK, so nothing much actually did happen. Sorry if the prediction's a bit dodgy, but it's the best I could think of. This chapter is longer than both the other chapters put together. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I must say that Kit Cloudkicker had an extremely intelligent professor. Next chapter is going to be Voldie, Snape and some Death Eaters, so stay tuned!

~*Lady*~


	4. Enter the Lair

A/N Disclaimer, blah blah …Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Enter the Lair 

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk, surveying his class. He was attempting to teach a group of seventh-year Gryffindors how to brew a very complicated antidote, and he really wasn't happy about it. Since they all remembered him from when he attended the school, they had absolutely no respect for him, and the only way he managed to control them was by taking off about sixty house points every lesson. At present, they were all still laughing at him about Potter, and that had been a week ago! Snape cursed the Auror under his breath. Potter had made his school years miserable - did he really have to do the same to his adult life?

Shaking his head, Snape turned to the class and gave them one of his most withering stares, which got them quiet for a while.

"Now" he said, "who knows what we add for the final ingredient? Anyone?"

None of the students had put their hands up. Snape sneered - now he had them. 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, then." There was a muffled sort of groan from the class. "Do not complain, you brought this upon yourselves. I told you all to research antidotes." 

The smirk was suddenly wiped off Snape's face. His left forearm was burning. He walked quickly behind his desk, and tried to roll up his sleeve so none of the students would see. Sure enough, the Dark Mark tattoo was jet black. Looking at the time, he swore under his breath. There was still another ten minutes before the class ended, and the Dark Lord wasn't one to wait. Snape made up his mind - there was nothing he could do about it, and so he turned back to the class of Gryffindors.

"The final ingredient, as you all should know, is Gillyweed. On it's own, the plant is no more than a way to survive underwater, but added to an antidote, it can be the difference between life and death." He went to his store cupboard, then handed around a jar of Gillyweed pieces. "One should suffice, ladies and gentlemen. Stir it well, or your potion will not work properly."

As the hushed chatter started up again and the students completed their potions, Snape swept off to sit behind his desk. Rapping his fingers on the desk and trying to think of a reason he could give to the teachers why he needed to leave, the young Potions Master didn't realise when the bell had gone. 

"Um, Professor Snape…"

"What?" he snapped.

"Well Sir," said the girl, "The bell went."

"Oh yes. That. Bottle your antidotes and label them with your names. Don't forget them next class or you _will _regret it. Clean up and you can go."

When the last of the students was finished and packed up, Snape walked as fast as he could down the hallway to the staffroom. He opened the door and looked around. Most of the teachers were sitting down on the chairs, talking about lessons and troublesome students who couldn't manage to do simple spells. Seeing Minerva McGonagall, Snape hurried over to her. She looked up as he approached, and put down her quill. 

"Minerva, I need to go to Hogsmede for a while - I've run out of quills again. "

"Don't bother Severus. I can just transfigure you a few, it's no trouble."

Snape faltered, not knowing what to say. He hadn't thought about that. After a moment's hesitation, he came up with another idea.

"No Minerva, don't worry. I was actually hoping to stop in at the Three Broomsticks while I was there."

"All right Severus, if you insist. I'll tell the Headmaster why you aren't at dinner."

With that, Snape walked out of the staff room. He practically ran down the long drive to the safe apparition point, summoned his mask and put it on, then left to join Voldemort.

* * *

Severus appeared just outside the circle of Death Eaters in one of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. It was quite a dark room, with only a few lanterns lit. The grey stone walls were designed to drain any hope from whoever was being held captive within it. Voldemort often used it as a meeting place, since they were unlikely to be disturbed. The Malfoy Dungeons were little heard of, and those who had happened to hear of them stayed away. 

Snape took a step towards the group, and found the all the masked faces turned towards him. When Lord Voldemort turned around to face him, Severus gulped.

"Ahh Severus, nice to see you could finally join us."

"I am truly sorry my Lord, I was held up in a class…" Snape was cut off by Voldemort.

"I do not care for your excuses, Snape."

Snape was quickly absorbed into the circle, taking his place next to Igor Karkaroff. He turned his attention to the Dark Lord who was standing in the centre of the circle.

"As I was saying, our friend Wormtail here has been following Dumbledore around for quite sometime. A week ago, a prediction was made by Sybil Trelawney." Several of the faces behind the masks broke into grim smiles. Hogwarts' Divination teacher was not very popular. "It is of great importance to me, and I have reason to believe it is true. Six years ago, membership to the Order of the Phoenix was offered for the last time. I know many of you were in that year group, so one of you must know who the last to join was." 

No one said anything. They found the request for information quite bizarre but knew better than to question Voldemort. Suddenly, the nervous whine of Peter Pettigrew's voice rang out into the silence. 

"It was James Potter, my Lord. Our… our group was the last to be tested, and, um, Potter was the last to get in."

Voldemort had turned to face Wormtail. "You were tested as well, I assume?"

Pettigrew looked down at his feet. "Yes my Lord."

There was a trace of laughter in the Dark Lord's voice. "Did you get in, Pettigrew?"

Peter went red under his mask. "Um, no my Lord. I didn't pass the tests…"

Voldemort's cruel laughter echoed in the room. "Why am I not surprised, Pettigrew?" He turned back to the rest of the circle, and addressed the crowd at large. "Does anyone have any information on Potter?"

A feminine voice that Snape recognised as to Bella Lestrange's answered the Dark Lord. " He is an Auror, my Lord. He killed Travers three months ago in Hogsmede."

"Oh yes. I remember now." Voldemort said softly. "Potter… Well, my friends, Travers' death must be avenged, must it not? That will be all for now. Malfoy, Snape and Wormtail, you stay. The rest of you may go, unless you have anything to add." 

One by one, the Death Eaters disapparated, returning to where they were previously, until only the three called upon by Voldemort were left, along with Augustus Rookwood. He turned first to Rookwood.

"I take it you have something to tell me?"

Rookwood bowed slightly. "Yes my Lord. As you know, I am working currently in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry."

"Yes…"

"Well my Lord, Potter has a wife, Lily, who works with me. At the moment she isn't coming into work very often. I heard there have been some complications."

"How so?"

"She is pregnant, my Lord."

Snape's head snapped up. _Lily, pregnant?_

Voldemort continued his conversation with Rookwood. "Pregnant, is that so? Well, this does prose a problem."

"How so, my Lord?"

"Well, Rookwood, a grieving widow is one thing. But an offspring running around attempting to avenge the death of a beloved father is another. We may have to do something about young Mrs. Potter."

Snape spoke up. "Do something? What?"

Voldemort turned slowly to Snape. "That's enough out of you Snape. What I do is my concern."

Lucius Malfoy took Snape's arm and steered him away. "What are you doing Severus? Are you crazy? You remember what happened last time someone questioned his motives!"

But Snape wasn't listening. He wrenched his arm out of Malfoy's grasp, and turned his attention back to Voldemort, who was talking to Pettigrew. Rookwood had already gone. Snape presumed the Dark Lord had given him instructions about Lily.

"I have a new assignment for you, Wormtail. I need you to contact James Potter, and stay in touch with him. Gain his trust and so forth, you know what I mean. Get as much information as you can, and report back to me every two days. I need to know where he is and what he's doing."

"Yes my Lord. It shouldn't be too hard." Pettigrew said, and disapperated. Voldemort then turned to Snape.

"Now, Snape. I need to talk to you about your promptness, or lack thereof. You have been late three times in the last week. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My Lord, you have put me in a position where I cannot simply leave when you call. If I am in a class I cannot come to you until it is finished, or my activities may arouse some suspicion from Dumbledore, and I may loose my position."

"Crouch manages, and he is actually _attending_ the classes."

"Yes my Lord, but he is a student, and can therefore excuse himself to go to the bathroom or something along that line. I, on the other hand, cannot leave the class at all."

"Very well Snape, but I wonder if you are of any value in the role I have given you. I find it curious that you have not heard of this prediction, when you should have."

"I should have, my Lord? I see no reason why. Knowing the Headmaster, he probably hasn't told any of the staff. But I can tell you one thing - James Potter was at the school a week ago, and I have reason to believe he went to see Dumbledore."

"Potter went to see Dumbledore - That is interesting news Snape, that means he probably knows about the prediction, and that muggle-loving fool has figured it out… Very well Snape, you may go. But keep your eyes and ears open." 

With a sigh of relief, Snape apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

As he walked through the school's oak doors, Snape was met by tiny Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Looking up, Flitwick realised who was standing in front of him, and seemed to remember something. Just as the Potions Master was walking past, Flitwick called out to him.

"Oh, Severus. Dumbledore was looking for you after dinner tonight. He asked to see you."

Snape turned slowly, staring at Flitwick. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "Dumbledore? He wanted to see _me_?"

Flitwick was unaware of Snape's apparent alarm, and nodded. "Do you know the password?"

"Yes - Sugar Quill?" Flitwick nodded again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No" Snape said absent-mindedly. "I'll be off then" and he turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Flitwick behind him.

Snape was worried. He had been hoping to stay under Dumbledore's radar, and for the last three years they had managed to get along OK. But now… was he getting suspicious? Finding himself in front of the ugly gargoyle at the entrance of Dumbledore's office, Snape spoke the password and stepped onto the spiral stairs. Arriving at the door of the Headmaster's office, Snape knocked once and walked into the room. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"Ahh, Severus. Sit down, will you? I have something to discuss."

Snape sat, and Dumbledore continued. "As you know, at the end of the year Professor Lomard is leaving. We will have to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, of course, but we will also have to find a new head of Slytherin. You were in Slytherin during your time at school here, weren't you?" Snape nodded. "Well Severus, would you be the head of house? The Slytherins seem to like you, you are an excellent teacher and you seem to be able to control your classes."

Snape sighed with relief. This was all Dumbledore had wanted him for. "Of course, Headmaster. Why not? But if you are looking for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as well, I could fill that position."

"No Severus, that's all right. We need you more in Potions. But that's good news - you will be the new Slytherin head of house at the start of next semester. Does that sound all right?"

"Yes - if that's all you wanted, I really should be off. Thank you, and goodnight." Snape stood up and began to walk to the door, but he stopped when Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Only one more thing, Severus. Where were you tonight? I went looking for you, and Minerva said you were at the Three Broomsticks. I'm always impartial to a Butterbeer, but when I went down, you weren't there."

Snape didn't know what to say. Thinking quickly, he turned around to face the Headmaster. "I met Lucius Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. He invited me back to the Manor for dinner."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's OK then. Off you go, Severus."

"Bye, Dumbledore." Snape turned back around again, and walked out the door, Dumbledore's eyes following him every step of the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ohh, and the plot thickens! Well, that's chapter 4 up! Hope you like it and please review, they're always appreciated.

15/10 Sorry, just updated. I realised that the first paragraph had a bit of a time problem. Firstly it was still the same day as Chapters 1,2 and 3, then it became the week after. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, Thankyou thankyou thankyou!

~*Lady*~


	5. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

James sat at the dining table, wondering exactly how he was going to get through the next few hours. He wished Sirius was still in the house. He had found somewhere to live a couple of weeks ago and had just moved in. The Real Estate section of Gringotts was, to say the least, extremely efficient. 

James had, of course, told Lily about the prediction straight after he came home from Hogwarts two weeks ago. Lily had blanched, but she had total faith in Dumbledore that they'd be all right. They had both agreed to sit tight until word came from their former Headmaster, but she had insisted that James tell Sirius, Remus and Peter. She argued that, as his best friends, they had a right to know. James didn't really want to drag his friends into this, but he gave way and agreed with Lily, sending owls to the three of them inviting them over to the Potter residence. 

It had been a full year since the four had been together. They were used to popping in at each other's houses, and James had seen them all in the last couple of months, especially Sirius, but whenever they tried to arrange to meet up somewhere, they wouldn't be able to contact Peter. When they asked him about it, he merely replied that he had a very demanding boss. But now, when he sent out owls to the three of them, they were all able to make it. So now he was waiting, rehearsing in his head how he'd tell them about the prediction. 

* * *

Sooner than he would have liked, James heard voices in the kitchen greeting Lily. They walked through the door that was adjoining the kitchen, where the fireplace was located. James assumed they had all come via the Floo Network. They were all there, Sirius looking mischievous, Remus looking tired, just recovering from the recent full moon, and Peter just standing there, a nervous expression on his face. Granted, Peter always looked nervous, but James could never get used to it. They were all smiling, apparently glad to see him, but their grins faltered when they saw the expression on James' face. He motioned for them to sit down. Once they were comfortable, Sirius, as always, was the first to break the silence. 

"So, good to see you all. It's been a long time… but down to business. James, why are we here? You don't exactly look like a little ray of sunshine, and I doubt it's to sit down and chat over lunch."

Peter piped up. "Yeah James, what is it?"

James decided to start, if only just to get it over and done with. Sighing, he launched into his story.

"Two weeks ago, Professor Trewlaney made a prediction…" he waited for the snickers to die down "… and it was real."

Sirius butted in. "Real? No James, I don't think so… you know how much of a fraud she was."

"Trust me, Padfoot, this was real." Sirius shut his mouth, but still looked disbelieving. "It was about me, and Voldemort…" Peter flinched.

By now, James was really starting to regret agreeing with Lily. He didn't want to tell these three, it would only cause unnecessary worry and grief. But, it seemed, it was too late now. 

"Well, James, go on" Remus prompted.

"Oh, all right. Trewlaney said that the last of the Phoenix's would have to stand and fight Voldemort, and that he would have to die for Voldemort to live. . ." 

James looked around at his three best friends sitting around the table. They, of course, knew who the last of the Phoenix's was, and they also seemed to remember about the descendants. Remus looked worried, Peter looked downright petrified, but Sirius - Sirius looked angry. Positively fuming. James was a bit taken aback by his best friend's reaction. 

"How dare she! That old fake - this is getting out of hand already! Fine, she can go around predicting your death, James, when we're at school, but how long is she planning on keeping up the act? And she's beginning to extend the threats to your family!" 

"It wasn't fake, Sirius! Besides, how was she supposed to know about to know that I was the last one to join?"

Seeing how much James was convinced, Sirius shook his head. "Are you absolutely sure she was telling the truth?" James nodded. Sirius seemed to explode again. "Voldemort wants to kill you? _Kill you?_ Why haven't you told me - I mean us - this before? Do you have a death wish, James Potter, or are you just plain _insane? _I mean, the deadliest wizard of our time is running around waiting to send you to an early grave and it takes you two whole weeks to tell us?"

Choosing to ignore Sirius, Remus leaned forward and spoke, taking James' attention away from his seething friend. "How did you find out, Prongs?"

"Albus. He called me up to Hogwarts and explained. He had a Pensieve there and he actually showed me Trewlaney when she made the prediction. She went even weirder than usual." He looked once again at Sirius. "Don't get angry at _me_, Sirius, it's not like _I _wanted this to happen, we've got a baby on the way!" James' voice dropped to a whisper, and he put his head in his hands. "Please help me, I don't know what to do." 

James looked so helpless that even Sirius calmed down. Surprisingly, it was Peter who offered the first words of comfort. "Of course we know you didn't want this. Who would? But don't worry James, we're here for you. We'll make sure you're OK. What did Dumbledore tell you to do?"

"Albus? Oh, he said to just sit tight and wait and see, and not to tell anyone if it wasn't necessary. That means that you don't tell this to _anyone_. If I hear that anyone else knows this, I will personally go after you. Aside from that, he said to stay low, so I don't think I'll be getting back out on the field very soon."

"Anything else?"

"No, that was it, I think."

Remus stood up, suddenly businesslike. His worried look from a while ago was replaced with a very determined one. "Well, there's nothing we can do for now, then. Try not to worry, James. Albus won't let anything happen to you." He made to leave. "I'll go help Lily with the lunch, shall I?"

James, feeling better, and surprised that his friends were so practical, suddenly remembered something. "No wait - Moony, sit down for a sec. I'm sure Lily's all right." A grin appeared on James' face. It was an expression they all knew well - James had something, well, interesting to tell them. "Guess who I bumped into at Hogwarts?" 

"Who?"

"You'll never guess."

Sirius never liked being kept in the dark about something. "Well, if we'll never guess, tell us already!"

"It was Snape! At lunch he had nearly all of the House Tables laughing at the faces he was pulling at me."

Remus laughed, trying to imagine being there. Sirius was dumbfounded. 

"That slimy git - what was he doing there?"

"Well, he's the new Potions Master."

"Potions Master! And I thought we had it bad." Sirius cracked and evil grin that would have made Zonko himself proud. "Oh, I wish we were still back at school. Imagine the tricks we could play on him…" Sirius retreated into his imagination. 

James noticed Peter was looking uncomfortable, squirming slightly in his seat. 

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Um, nothing, just, where's the bathroom?"

James pointed down towards the back of the house, and as Pettigrew ran down the hallway, the trio left around the table burst out laughing. 

* * * 

Wormtail locked the bathroom door, then rolled up the sleeve of his cloak. Sure enough, the tattoo on his arm was burning black. He apparated, not bothering with his mask, and hurried up to Voldemort. Pettigrew's master looked down at the short man with distaste. 

"So sorry, my Lord, but I really can't stay. I'm having lunch with James Potter and some friends."

"Friends?"

Wormtail faltered. "Um, not friends, more like ex-friends, I don't have any real friends, only you my Lord…"

Voldemort was clearly loosing patience. "Stop snivelling, Pettigrew. Go then, but I expect a full report when I next see you." Voldemort looked around, and when he looked back Peter was still there. He shouted, and Peter visibly jumped. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get back there!"

Peter bowed, retreated, and with a mumbled "Yes, my Lord," apparated back to the Potter's bathroom.

* * *

Lily and lunch had already joined the table, and the four of them had been talking for nearly ten minutes when Sirius' stomach gave an audible grumble. James, Remus and Lily laughed, and Sirius started to complain.

"Where's Wormtail gone? I'm hungry already."

Remus looked down the hallway. "He's probably gotten himself lost."

Sirius snorted. "Knowing Peter, he's fallen down the toilet! Oh good, here he comes."

James turned around, and sure enough, Peter came rushing down the hallway. 

"Sorry I took so long, I…"

James cut in. "Don't worry Peter, please spare us the details. Turning to the rest of the table, he smiled. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's eat!"

And with those two immortal words, the five friends had their last lunch together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that it's not as long as the last couple of chapters, but hope you like it nevertheless. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Hopefully I'll get the next one up faster than it took for me to post this one, but I doubt it - I have exams. So until next time, 

~*Lady*~

P.S If anyone can think of a better title, review me with your ideas!


	6. Life, Death and Inbetween

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

Sorry this took so long, but it's a nice long chapter for you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: Life, death and in between

James was lying in bed, and couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't surprising, since Lily kept rolling around next to him. Wondering what was wrong, he shook her gently. 

"Lily," he whispered "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

Lily turned to face him, wide-eyed in the moonlight streaming through their curtains.

"I think" she managed to pant out "the baby's coming…"

* * * 

Severus sat in his office, awaiting a reply to his letter. It was the middle of the night, and he knew that the Dark Lord would probably not have time, but he was hoping against hope that he would at least consider.

The black owl winged its way towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore hadn't seen a black owl for quite a while, and found it quite curious when it flew into Snape's office. He stood up and walked towards the Dungeons. 

Snape held the reply in his hand. Voldemort's owl had come, dropped the letter and flown away, leaving Snape to unroll the parchment. The reply was on the back of his original letter, and was only two words - _Come Now_. Snape let the parchment spring back and roll around itself, and put it in his robes. He walked out of his office and… 

…bumped straight into Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Severus," he said pleasantly "where are you going at this time of the night?"

"Out, Headmaster. Must you know my every move?"

Dumbledore raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Just wondering, Severus. Goodnight, then." 

"Goodnight."

As Snape swept away, a roll of parchment fell out of his robes, and Albus picked it up to return it, but when he looked up, Severus had gone.

* * *

The maternity ward at St Mungo's was surprisingly quiet. James, walking through the hallways of the hospital, was surprised that he couldn't hear any crying babies. Little did he know that there was a silencing charm on all the wards. Newborn babies screaming at the top of their lungs was never a good thing to hear, so the mediwizards and witches had decided to silence it. 

James returned to outside the ward where Lily was. It had been a false alarm, but the nurses thought that the baby would be coming quite soon, and decided to keep her until it did. The nurses told him that he could go home, but he wanted to stay as well, so he sat down in a surprisingly comfortable chair, and waited. Sure enough, his eyelids began to droop, and he began to doze.

James had had his eyes closed for less than five minutes when he was woken by some peculiar noises. There was the sound of muffled laughter, and someone else reprimanding the other person in hushed whispers. Both were very familiar. 

"Padfoot, it's not the best idea..." 

"Oh, come on Remus, I'm sure he won't mind." 

James, trying not to show that he was awake, kept his eyes closed and kept on listening. 

"Sirius, don't!" 

"Oh don't be a spoil sport. Wait and see, he'll find it funny!" 

What it was that he was going to find funny James would never know, because he snapped his eyes opened, stood up and spun around, whipping out his wand. 

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Sirius fell onto the floor with a bang, and James walked over. Standing over his best friends' rigid body, James exclaimed a "Ha!" of victory. "Another point to me, I do believe. What's the score now, Moony?" 

Lupin sighed. He was open to a laugh now and again, but he was getting a bit tired of James and Sirius' games. He'd been counting scores since first year, and it had become automatic for him to add a point or two either way every time they pulled a prank on each other. "Oh, I think it's about 3060 to you and maybe about 3055 for old Padfoot here on the floor." Looking down at Sirius, he addressed him like a teacher would talk to a particularly slow student. "See Sirius, what did I tell you? You should know by now, you can't sneak up on James!" 

* * * 

Snape walked towards the Dark Lord slowly, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Voldemort was sitting with his back to Snape at his desk, writing, and made no move to turn around. Hogwarts' Potion Master stood a respectful distance away from his Master, and waited. Without even turning around, Voldemort addressed him.

"I know why you're here, Snape."

Snape was a bit taken aback. "Yes, My Lord? What would that be?"

Voldemort turned around, and stood up. It was quite a daunting sight, with the unnaturally white skin, red eyes, slitted nostrils and the fact that Snape was half a head shorter than he was.

"Malfoy has informed me about the … situation … with Lily Potter." Snape silently cursed Lucius, but before he could say anything, Voldemort continued. "It has always perplexed me. Love, that is. I have never really had much of a use for it. Loyalty, yes. Friendship, well, to an extent. But I will never step in front of a killing curse to save someone's life. It must be a very powerful emotion, Snape, that brings you here to argue with me. Either you're very brave, extremely foolish, or desperately in love."

Severus, for once, was lost for words. After opening and closing his mouth several times, Voldemort spoke again. "It's truly a pity, Snape. I thought you were smarter than this. I must be mistaken." He leaned down until his scarlet eyes were level with Snape's. "What's wrong Severus, hippogriff got your tongue?"

Snape seemed to snap out of it. His eyes refocussed and, after blinking after a couple of times, he replied. "No My Lord, I just have nothing to say. It seems that my question has already been asked for me."

"Ah yes, Lily Potter. I am sorry, Severus, but my decision still stands. I cannot risk it."

"But My Lord…"

"No Snape."

"Please, My Lord! Why won't you reconsider?" Voldemort was getting angry, but Severus was getting desperate. He spoke before Voldemort had the chance to. "I mean, it isn't necessary. She isn't part of the prediction, she can't do any harm. If we kill Potter and his child after it is born, there is no need to hurt Lily…"

Voldemort stopped his rambling with a sweep of his hand. He really was getting annoyed. "That _will_ be enough, Severus. No means no." And with that, Voldemort turned around to go back to what he was doing.

Snape was standing very still, trying not to say anything. He was still standing there attempting to breathe deeply a minute or two later, when the Dark Lord looked up, and seeming to remember something, turned around again. "Well, Snape, are you waiting for something more? You may go."

"My Lord…" he started quietly.

"Yes?"

"Isn't there any other option? Does she have to die?"

Voldemort really wasn't in the mood. The final straw had broken long ago. His voice, when it spoke again, was deathly quiet. "Did I not make myself clear, Snape? Now go, and I do not want to hear anything more of this business ever again, or I will make _you_ kill the Potter woman yourself. Do you understand? Now go, before I really get angry."

Snape turned to walk out and apparate. But he was stopped by Voldemort's voice ringing out once again through the room. "Severus, stop. An episode like this will not happen again, do you hear me? What I say and what I do is what is best. Remember this. You swore to eternal loyalty to me."

Snape ground his teeth and turned around slowly. "Yes, My Lord, I will remember. But you remember this. I didn't do it without some persuasion. I will not grovel like Lucius and Pettigrew do. I have no reason to. I don't owe you anything. I am not scared of you, and neither am I in awe of you. You knew this when you took me on, but you still insisted that I joined. You don't own me and you can't make me do _anything._"

Voldemort stood absolutely still, watching Snape, who was slightly out of breath. The Dark Lord pulled out his wand to reprimand his servant, but Severus had already turned around and gone.

* * * 

James, Sirius and Remus sat outside Lily's ward, talking. They had owled Peter earlier, and suddenly, he appeared in front of them. Peter, as usual, looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His robes were twisted and his hair was all over the place. Everyone said hello, and, out of instinct, Remus got up and started tidying Peter up. Once Remus had finished, Peter sat down as well and they started their conversation up again.

"So James," Sirius began, "are you finally going to tell us what you're going to name your child? Or have you _still_ not decided?"

James punched Sirius in the arm. "Of course we have. But if you're going to be like that, then I won't tell you."

"Fine then." Sirius tried to keep silent and not ask again, but it lasted for all of six seconds. "Oh, all right." He put on a sickly sweet voice. "Please Mr Potter, can you please tell me what you're naming your son?"

"Or daughter." Peter added.

"Very true, Mr Wormtail." He turned back to James "Or daughter?"

James laughed. "OK, but don't put that voice on again. It makes me sick."

"Well," said Remus "tell us already!"

"Geez, OK! You guys are the ones who keep interrupting! I chose the girl's name, and Lily chose the boy's. If it's a girl, we're naming her Arelia, and if it's a boy, we're naming him Harry."

Sirius nodded. "Fair enough. They're good names, but where did Harry come from? It sounds like a really muggle sort of name. Harry Potter." Sirius said the name a couple of times, seeing what it sounded like. "It sounds sort of weird."

"Hey, it's OK. Lily's dad's name was Harry."

"Oh."

Suddenly, a nurse rushed out of Lily's ward. "Mr Potter - your wife's in labour. It's real this time!"

James shot out of his chair like a bullet. Turning around, he addressed his three friends sitting on the seats around him. "Do you guys want to come in? It might be a bit disgusting." 

The three of them stood up as well. Remus spoke for all of them. "Who cares if it's disgusting. We're coming in."

"All right… let's go!"

The four of them rushed into the room.

* * *

Snape walked up the long, curving drive to Hogwarts, hate for his 'master' growing every second. He was also attempting to make up his mind about what to do about it. He knew that next time he saw Voldemort he would be in a lot of strife. He figured that he had two options. He could never see Voldemort again, and run for the rest of his natural life, which probably wouldn't be that long if the Dark Lord was after him. Or he could join Voldemort the next time the tattoo on his arm burned, and face the consequences. 

But there was one other option that he could take, and it was looking better and better. Especially if it would save Lily…

Snape had never really thought about changing sides seriously, but now it seemed like the only practical thing to do. If he just told Dumbledore what had happened and that he wanted to turn against Voldemort, he might stand a chance.

He headed towards Dumbledore's office, and at the gargoyle, gave the password. The stone statue came to life and jumped aside, and Snape got on the slowly spiralling staircase. But when he got to the top and entered, the Headmaster was nowhere to be found. Utterly perplexed, Snape headed towards the dungeons. 

But as he opened the door to his office, he stopped deadly still. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, holding his letter to Voldemort. Dumbldore's fury was almost tangible, and when it came out, his voice was as harsh as gravel, and so soft it was nearly inaudible.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be in Azkaban right now."

"Please Headmaster, I can explain. I was just looking for you, I was about to tell you about it."

"A likely story, Severus."

Snape whipped a small crystal bottle of clear liquid out of his robes. "Fine, headmaster. Will you believe this?" And before Dumbledore could stop him, Snape drank the whole bottle.

* * *

If it hadn't been the fact that he was about to become a father, James would have laughed at the scene unfolding in his wife's ward. Lily was lying on the bed with a gaggle of nurses around her, Sirius was standing with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, Peter was standing with his hands covering his eyes, muttering constantly that he couldn't watch, and Remus had somehow, at the request of James, transfigured a bedpan into a video camera and was recording the whole thing. As for James himself, he was nearly jumping up and down with excitement and worry. 

It was a surprisingly short labour period. After many _many_ anxious moments and one final "Push, Lily!" from James, the baby was born. One of the nurses declared that it was a boy, and he was handed to Lily. James rushed over to stand next to her, and as he was placed in her hands, James heard Lily whisper,

"Hello Harry".

Sure enough, the nurses then whisked the newest Potter off to clean up, and Lily and the Marauders were left alone in the room. James kissed Lily on the head, and she quickly fell asleep out of exhaustion. Joining his three friends, James was congratulated enthusiastically by his three friends. 

"James" Sirius practically shouted, "do you realise what this means? You. are. a. father. A father! Who would have ever thought?"

"I know, it's really weird." He turned to Remus. "You can turn that thing off now, Remus."

Lupin turned off the video camera, and gave the tape to James. "Here you go." He looked around. "Hey, where did Wormtail go?"

* * *

"My Lord!" Voldemort turned around to see a thoroughly exhausted Peter Pettigrew prostrated on the ground at his feet. He sighed.

"What is it now, Wormtail?"

"My Lord, the Potter's son has been born!"

Voldemort barely managed to conceal his surprise. "Already? I thought Snape said…" The Dark Lord trailed off, thinking about the conversation he had had earlier that night with the Potion's Master. "No matter what Snape said. Are you sure, Wormtail?"

"Absolutely, My Lord. I was there. I saw the whole thing."

"Good work Wormtail. Now come, we must prepare to visit the Potters…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooohh, look it's my first cliffie! Hope you liked it and it wasn't too confusing. The next chapter should be up very soon.

~*Lady*~


	7. Redemption

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Redemption

Dumbledore stared at Snape in disbelief. Veritaserum was a highly concentrated potion. One drop could leave you open to all sorts of questions. Ten had you unwillingly spilling your deepest, darkest secrets. But a whole bottle... Dumbledore shuddered at the possibilities. 

Currently, Severus was lying unconscious on the floor. Dumbledore had had his suspicions about Snape, but he had given him a chance. Now that all his suspicions were realised, the Headmaster was extremely disappointed, and was finding it tempting to call Barty Crouch in and have him arrested. But the man hadn't done anything extremely untoward so far, and he _had_ swallowed a whole bottle of truth potion, so surely he had somethingworthwhile to say. So, curiosity and compassion getting the better of him, the Headmaster levitated Snape up onto a chair, and tapped his wand on the man's shoulder muttering a spell.

Snape's eyes fluttered open. 

"Can you hear me, Snape?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore sighed, wondering what to ask. 

"Better start from the start then… Severus Snape. Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes," came the blunt reply.

"Do you want to be?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to be?" Dumbledore was nearly holding his breath, waiting for the Potion Master's answer.

"For a while, yes."

Dumbledore sighed, and shook his head, slightly disappointed at Snape's answer.

"For how long have you been working for Lord Voldemort, Snape?"

Snape hesitated for a second or two, as if trying to remember. "Four years."

Dumbledore also paused before asking his next question, doing a mental calculation. "So, you were already working for the Dark Lord when you came and took your position here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Then _why_ are you working here at Hogwarts?"

"Lord Voldemort needed a spy. He wished to keep track of the activities of Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore was surprised. "Why?"

"Voldemort is scared of him. He believes that the Headmaster is a threat."

Dumbledore looked graver than ever, and nearly whispered his next question. "Severus - do _you_ believe that I am a threat?"

* * *

Voldemort had sent Wormtail away to find a map of St Mungo's. The Dark Lord knew that the Potters - all three of them - had to die soon, preferably tonight. As long as everything went to plan, it would be easy… but the Dark Lord was worried about Snape. The Potions Master had lied to him once already, saying that Lily Potter wouldn't give birth for at least another month. It could have been an innocent mistake but the glint in his eye and the wringing of his hands told otherwise. He knew that the man would be a problem, and Lord Voldemort had no use for disloyal followers. Maybe Snape could share his fate with that filthy muggle-born he loved so much…

"Here my Lord, the map."

Voldemort turned around. "Ah yes, Wormtail, the map." They rolled out the parchment on the table, and weighted down the corners with jars of strange potions. He cast a critical eye over the maps, and then over his cringing follower. 

"Now, which room are they in?" 

Peter blanched, and took a step back. "Room, my lord?"

"Yes, Wormtail, the number." There was no answer, and Voldemort turned around slowly, and his voice was like ice. "I assume you took note of the ward number, Wormtail?"

Pettigrew stood, desperately trying to remember the ward number. "Um, my lord…"

"Well?"

Peter sighed with relief as he remembered. "A4, my lord, on level three."

"Are you sure, Pettigrew?" Pettigrew nodded mutely. "Fine then. Now leave me here, and go back to the hospital, and report back soon, I want details as to when it is the best time to attack. Hurry, they should have missed you by now."

"What will I tell them?"

Voldemort sighed. "Tell them what you like, come up with a story. If you hadn't rushed off so quickly, you wouldn't have this problem, would you Wormtail?"

"N…no, my Lord."

"Planning, my rodent friend, is something you must learn. Well, go then! What are you waiting for?" Wormtail whimpered a bit in fright then disapparated. Voldemort shook his head and turned back to the maps, forming a plan and placing his Death Eaters at the entrances so that escape would be impossible. 

* * *

James and Sirius sat on either side of Lily's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Remus had gone to look for Peter. Sirius whispered across the bed, so as not to wake Lily. "James - we should tell Albus. He'll want to know. "

"Oh yeah - I forgot. I'll go see if I can borrow one of the Hospital's owls again. Just a sec." He walked out of the room to go talk to reception. 

Sirius sat next to Lily's bed, staring at the ceiling and betting with himself who would come back first. When he looked down again, Lily was awake and smiling at him.

"Hey Sirius. Something interesting on the roof there?"

He laughed. "Actually, yeah. I thought I saw McGonagall in a pink nightie and matching hair curlers doing the cha-cha up in the air."

Her head snapped up, "What? Where?" Sirius laughed again as Lily punched him as hard as she could, which, because of the circumstances, wasn't very hard at all.

She sat up on her pillows and looked around, and frowned slightly noticing the emptiness of the room. "Where is everyone, Padfoot?"

"James has gone to owl Albus. Peter, well, after Harry was born Peter just suddenly disappeared. Remus has gone to look for him."

"Oh. OK." She was beginning to lie back down when she suddenly remembered something. She sat up again with lightning speed, and looked around, panicked. "Where's Harry?!"

"He's fine. Calm down Lils. He's in the nursery with all the other newborns." 

At that moment, Remus walked back into the ward. "Can't find him, Sirius. He's gone!" 

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it Moony. Just sit and wait."

Remus sat in the chair that James had vacated, and suddenly realised that Lily was awake. "Lils - you're awake! How do you feel?"

Lily laughed. "Just fine, Remus. But I am a bit hungry."

"That's easily fixed." And before they could stop him, Sirius was hollering so loud that nearly the whole wing of the hospital woke up. "Oi nurse! Some food here please!"

Both Lily and Remus scrambled to try and cover their friend's mouth. But it was too late. The frustrated looking matron bustled into the ward, carrying a tray of food. 

"Mister Black, will you please keep your voice down! We now have a chorus of screaming babies, including young Master Potter, and you gave one of the nurses such a fright that she dropped a whole box of potions! To call a nurse, pull this here" she demonstrated by tugging on a rope that ran up and through the wall, which Sirius assumed was attached to a bell somewhere, "and I assure you a nurse will come." The matron conjured up a table to put Lily's food on, and after throwing one last reproving look at Sirius, walked out the door. 

Lily started to eat, and Sirius finally breathed out. "Phew, I thought I had it there. That nurse was nearly blowing steam!" 

* * *

Severus blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. His eyes were still slightly unfocused, but when his vision cleared, he jumped slightly. Albus Dumbledore was standing over him, watching him closely and placing his wand back in his robes. 

"Are you all right Severus?" 

Snape sat up straighter. "Yes Dumbledore, I believe so." He looked up at the Headmaster coldly. "Do believe me now? Do you trust me?"

Dumbledore sat down in a chair opposite Snape and looked straight into his eyes. "Nearly. Just answer me one question Severus - do you believe I pose a threat to you? Are you afraid of me?"

Severus was as close to blushing as he had ever been in his life. Clearing his throat nervously, he looked down and mumbled a "Yes".

Suddenly the temperature in the room upped a couple of degrees, and the legendary twinkle returned to Albus' eyes, and the corners of his mouth started to twitch upwards. Snape looked up disbelieving. 

"What, is that all Dumbledore?" Snape started to get angry, and stood up looking accusingly at Dumbledore. "You're laughing at me. Did you just want to humiliate me? Is that it? I don't need this from you, Headmaster, I get it enough from Voldemort. If it's just going to be like this I might as well just go back and let him do whatever it is he's planning." He started towards the door as if to leave, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm before he left. 

"Sit down, Severus. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been laughing." Snape sat back down in his chair, and Dumbledore continued. "It's just that I see no reason _why_ I intimidate you. Do you know yourself, Severus?"

"It's power, Dumbledore, that's all there is to it. You're even more powerful than Voldemort and he's bad enough. Don't you see?"

Dumbledore leant back in his chair. "Is that all, Severus? If that's the only reason, you have no reason at all to fell threatened. I doubt that there was or ever will be a time when I need to do anything against you." Dumbledore took one look at Snape's face, and suddenly it clicked. "I see, you thought there might… well, that remains to be seen. This is the question then, Severus. Are you willing to cross over? " 

"What if I say no?"

Dumbledore was visibly shocked. It seemed that this hadn't come to mind. "Then, I would do as I see… fit."

"And if I said yes, Dumbledore, would you believe me?"

"Yes, I truly would."

"Why?"

"Because you risked you life swallowing a bottle of the most potent potion known. You've already proven to me that you'll tell the truth now matter how embarrassing the answer is, how hurt your pride will be, or how weak you believe you will sound."

Snape was surprised. "When?"

"Just then. I asked you earlier, though of course, you aren't aware of this, if you believed I was a threat. When I asked you again and you were not forced to tell the truth, you gave me the same answer." Dumbledore leant forward. "I believe, Severus, that you want to do the right thing. Will you change sides? Would you turn your back on the Dark Lord and help us? The consequences would be numerous, more even, than I think you have anticipated, but the rewards would be great."

Snape didn't even hesitate. "Yes, Dumbledore, yes I will."

* * *

Sirius and Remus were talking with Lily as she ate when James came into the room. 

"James!" Sirius said. "Come on, join our little party, why don't you?"

James looked sternly at his best friend. "Was that you I heard screaming for food earlier? I could hear you and I was all the way down at the end of the hallway." He leant over and kissed Lily on the forehead, then went and sat down. "Well, at least it was for Lily. Knowing you, I thought I'd come back to find my wife starving and my best friend pigging out on her food."

Remus started to cough violently, and Lily spit out the drink she had just taken a gulp of. Sirius shot them both a dirty look, then decided to ignore them. He turned back to James.

"Did they lend you the owl?"

"Sure did. Dumbledore should be getting the letter quite soon. So, Peter still isn't back?"

"No. I looked and looked and looked, and I didn't see him anywhere." Remus sighed and shook his head. "Who knows where he is?"

"Who knows where who is?"

Four faces turned to face the door. Peter Pettigrew was standing in the doorway looking as if nothing was amiss. 

"You! That's who. Where have you been? I spent _ages_ looking for you!"

Peter looked quite startled at Remus' anger. "Me? It hasn't been that long has it? I just sort of, well, I felt sort of sick after Harry was born, and I sort of had to go to the toilet."

"For an hour and a quarter?" Sirius began to laugh. "Your stomach isn't that big, Peter."

"Um, well, I couldn't find the one on this floor so I figured there wasn't one and I went downstairs to that one. And anyway, Sirius, I'd just had dinner and believe you me, I can eat a lot when I'm hungry."

"That still doesn't explain it though, Peter." Always the voice of reason within their little group, Remus was still a little perplexed. "For one, I checked all the toilets on all the levels, and two, that still wouldn't have taken so long."

"Oh." Peter was looking a bit jittery. "Well… I was walking back here and… I was looking in all the wards as I went past, and, um, yeah that's right! I saw someone I knew and went to say hello."

"Who was it?" asked James. "Can we go say hi too?" 

"Oh, no, you don't know her. Family friend." Peter cast his eyes around the room for a change of topic. The first promising thing he spotted was Lily. "Lily! How are you, feeling all right?"

Lily smiled, ignoring the fact that Peter had disappeared. "Oh, just fine thanks Peter. Feeling much better. Pull up a chair, why don't you?"

"Thanks Lily, I really would, but I just came to tell you guys that I've got to go." 

"What?" They all chorused. 

"You only just got here, Peter." Lily said.

" I know, I'm sorry guys, but I've got to go. Work, you know?"

"But Peter," James said, looking at his watch, "it's ten to four in the morning."

"Well, um, I've got the early shift today, James, you know how it is." Before they could ask him anything further, he had changed the subject. "So, Sirius, Remus, you're staying? Because I might come back and see Harry later, just wondering if I'll see you."

"Yeah, I guess so, if that's OK with you, Lily?"

"Sure guys, stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." Sirius looked back up at Peter. "I'll be here for the next couple of hours, at least. I don't have to go into work until eight. I think I'll go straight from here."

"As for me," said Remus, "I have no where to go, so I'm staying here until they kick me out. So we'll see you later, Peter?"

"In one way or another, yeah, I guess you will. I'll, um, be seeing you then." And with that, Peter Pettigrew turned his back and left his four friends talking together for, as far as he was concerned, the last time. 

* * *

Peter apparated next to Voldemort. "My lord!" he began hurriedly, "My lord, you can attack the Potters any time you want. They are vulnerable, my lord, at the hospital. James and Lily are in her ward, and Harry is in the nursery."

"Good then, Wormtail. We will attack now." Before Peter could protest, Voldemort pulled up the left sleeve of Pettigrew's robe, and pressed against it until it turned black. A seconds wait, and the room began to fill up with black robed figures. Voldemort started towards the centre of the swiftly forming circle, but was interrupted by Pettigrew, who was already in his own place. 

"Wait my lord, there's a problem. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are visiting the Potters. They were there even when I came and they told me themselves that neither of them will be gone until at least seven thirty."

Voldemort looked over his shoulder at Peter, still walking to the middle of his circle of followers, which was complete except for one. A cold and malicious smile forming on his face. 

"What makes you think that that could pose problem?"

* * *

In ward A4 of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, the Head of the maternity ward was handing Lily Potter her son. It was the first time she had seen Harry after he had been born, and she was instantly in love. Wrapped in a blanket with his little head - complete with a tuft of jet black hair - sticking out of the top, he soon had the other three people in the room gushing. 

Sirius slapped James on the back. "Congratulations Prongs! You now have your own little stagling!" He leant over Harry, and tried to place a hand in his forehead, but ended up covering the whole top of his head. Moving the heel of his hand to stop suffocating the little boy, Sirius put on his mock serious voice and intoned in the dullest voice imaginable, "From this day forth, I christen you Bambi. Live long and prosper." 

James punched him in the arm, Remus sat down shaking his head, Lily smiled, and then - 

"See James, look!" Sirius pointed at the newest Potter. "He's laughing! _He_ finds it funny."

And indeed, Harry Potter was laughing.

It seemed to be infectious. Soon all the adults were nearly doubled up themselves. As it began to subside, Lily looked up at her husband and friends, and smiled. 

"Looks like he's going to fit in just fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evil, isn't he? I'm sorry it took so long, but I've had an extreme case of writer's block. It's pretty long, and I've got more than half of the next chapter written. For those of you who've been reading since the very start, go take a look at chapter one for now because it's been given a major overhaul. Lily was never sick, OK? I realised how stupid it sounds.

Thanks, as always, go to Kit Cloudkicker for constantly reviewing and Blue Yeti for half-betaing. 

~*Lady*~


	8. Point of no Return

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

I must warn you that this is a lot of talking. The conversation that takes place here starts where Dumbledore and Snape left off. Where the conversation ends is more or less the same as the end of last chapter. The cutting between stories will pick up again next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Point of no Return

Even though it was so late at night, or early in the morning, depending on your point of view, the four Marauders and little Harry were not the only ones awake. In the dungeons of Hogwarts, the Head and Potion's Masters were deep in earnest conversation. 

"I have two questions, Severus. Why are you a Death Eater in the first place, and why did you decide to change sides now?"

Snape sighed. "Well, Dumbledore - "

"Albus."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"

"Just call me Albus, Severus."

Snapes' right eyebrow was in danger of sliding up his forehead, but he kept talking. "All right, Albus. Well, I was friends with Lu- I mean, I was friends with a Death Eater while we were still at school."

"Who was it, Severus?"

Snape stayed silent.

Albus sighed, and stood up. Looking down at Snape, he motioned for him to stand up. "Come with me, Severus. I must tell you something.

Snape stood up, and followed the Headmaster through the deserted corridors of the school. Finally stopping in front of a familiar gargoyle, Dumbledore muttered the name of, Snape presumed, another Honeduke's product, and they stepped onto the rotating staircase. Dumbledore sat down in his permanent seat behind his desk, and Snape sank into the armchair opposite. 

"This," Dumbledore motioned to their surroundings, "is the safest place in Hogwarts. It cannot be broken into by any means, and there can be no unwelcome ears without me knowing it. If you ever have any news for me regarding news of the movements of the Dark, come to me here. 

"What you must understand, Severus, is the gravity of the situation. You have decided to rebel against Lord Voldemort. If he ever finds out, I cannot ensure your safety. You are dangerously close to passing the point of no return, Severus, and in some ways you already have. This is where you must make your decision. You cannot sit on both sides of the fence. If you wish to join - or even just help - us, you have to do it completely. For whatever reason you have decided to come to me, it has to be more important than any friendships you may have within the Dark, or any people you want to protect. I will help you as best as I can, but you have to be willing to do the same. Now who is it?"

Snape took a deep breath, then made up his mind. "All right then, Albus." Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.

"As you probably know, I was friends with Lucius Malfoy while we were still at school. Even when we both graduated, I still kept in contact with him. Once I finished school, I took up an apprenticeship at the Apothecary along Diagon Alley. The only weakness Voldemort has is in his potion making. As far as I know, he sent Lucius out to find someone to help him with that. 

"The thing you have to understand, Albus, is that Lucius is in absolute awe of Voldemort. It's respect bordering nearly on love - he does whatever he can to get closer to Voldemort, hence his marriage to Narcissa Riddle. You see, one of the Malfoy ancestors had close ties to Salazar Slytherin, and so Lucius was taught to serve and look up to anyone who carried on Slytherin's work. But Lucius also believes that the whole world should agree with him, and follow Lord Voldemort. 

"He came to my house one day with a proposition. He offered me a position as one of Voldemort's elite Death Eaters. You wouldn't believe the picture he painted for me, Albus - riches and power beyond my wildest dreams. And he didn't expect me to refuse. I didn't. Voldemort accepted me, and I quickly rose up through the ranks.

"I was different to everyone else, you see. I didn't volunteer - I was asked. He needed me, so I didn't have to vie for his attention like all the others. But I didn't necessarily want to. And I didn't join out of a passion for what I was doing, or to get his favour. I wasn't like everyone else in the fact that I wasn't in awe of him and I didn't kill people because I enjoyed it. It was just a job.

"But life as a Death Eater was great at the start. I won't deny that. I was young, and I was important to Voldemort's plans, and I knew it. Lucius and I were on top of the world, no one dared to question or stand up to us. So, a few people died here and there, but what was the death of a few muggles and mudbloods for all the power and glory we were getting? But then Voldemort started to kill pure-bloods for no reason at all - people who had nothing to do with the war, not directly at least. I continued on making potions for him, but I began to avoid going out on raids. Then one time, he forced me to come along, and asked me to kill one of the witches in the house we were raiding. She was a pure-blood, and she had a baby in her arms."

Snape looked down at the floor, and took a deep breath. Dumbledore, on the other hand, let his out. He hadn't realised that he was holding it. "What happened to her?"

Snape looked up, guilt in his eyes.

"I tried to refuse, several times, but you don't understand, Albus. He's merciless, pitiless. He ran out of patience, held his wand to my head and made himself clear. It was her or me. And if I didn't do it, someone else would have. What was the point of being noble if she'd end up dead anyway?"

Dumbledore knew how wrong this statement was, and that there was a lot he could say about it. But he let Snape talk on.

"Just to show me how stupid he thought I was, and how far his contempt of life reached, he killed the child just as I was trying to come to terms with what I had done. From that moment on, we lost all and any respect we had of each other. It was my fall from grace, if you would put it that way. I was at the bottom of the barrel.  
"I've copped a lot of abuse from him, Albus. He likes to see people squirm, and I've been too scared to stand up to him."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, who had set his mouth into a hard line. When he spoke again, his tone was nearly pleading.

"Please, Albus, you have to realise - I'm not like you. I'm in the business of self-preservation. Is that so hard to understand?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not hard to understand, Severus, just disappointing to know. So why have you changed your mind? If you were scared before, why now?"

"You're my last resort, Albus. He's after me. The next time I see him, he's not going to be very happy at all."

"What happened?" 

"The last time I saw him, he was ready to kill me. I seem to have spoken back one too many times."

"What was it, Severus?"

"I had an argument with him. I've seen people die, slowly and painfully, for saying half the things that I said. I don't know what came over me, Albus. You just don't talk to him like I did. What am I going to do?"

Albus sighed. "I don't know, there's really nothing much you can do, Severus. Anyway, I would have thought you'd know better than I do. Are you willing to go back and see him again?"

"I will, Albus, but isn't there anything we can do?"

"Try to persuade him you're sorry, Severus. The best defence you can have is if he doesn't do anything at all. You can try a blocking or a shielding spell, but you know as well as I do that the Unforgivables can't be prevented." Dumbledore looked suspiciously at Snape. "Is that the only reason you came to me, Severus? For protection?"

Snape shook his head slightly. "No, Albus. I wouldn't even need your protection if something else hadn't happened. Albus, I know and he knows about the prediction Professor Trewlaney made. He's planning on killing the Potters. I've tried to stall him, but I don't know how much longer he's prepared to wait." 

Dumbledore was clearly alarmed. "What? How did he know?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He's been spying here in the school somehow, and he heard the prediction."

"Do you know how?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Albus, I have no idea."

Albus shook his head. "We have to get them to safety, and soon. I thought they were safe for now. We'll have to see what we can do about Mr Pettigrew and Mr Malfoy too, for that matter." Something seemed to click with Dumbledore. "Wait. You said you've been trying to stall Lord Voldemort. Why? It's not just because they're pure-blood - he isn't killing them for 'no reason', as you put it, and you always hated James."

Snape sighed. "There was a reason I hated James, Albus, and it isn't necessarily him I'm trying to save -'

Albus nodded. "Ah yes, I see. Lily."

It was Snape's turn to look alarmed. "How did _you_ know? Does everyone know?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Miss Evans was a very popular girl here, Severus, if you don't remember. I know more or less where my students stand with matters like this. You've had your eye on Lily for a long time, and when she began dating James, there was an alarming escalation in your hatred for each other. Professor McGonagall, Professor Silmus and I were going to intervene if it got any worse."

Snape was about to reply, when two things happened quite suddenly.

An owl addressed to Dumbledore flew in the window. He took the letter and began to open it. Meanwhile, a burning pain shot up Snape's left forearm. Rolling up his sleeve, the Dark Mark was burning black. He swore, and whispered almost inaudibly,

"He's calling." He looked up, panicking. "Albus, what do I do?"

Albus was still reading the letter. He finished, and looked Snape straight in the eye. 

"Lily's given birth. If I can dare to assume, it seems that Voldemort has found out as well and is about to go and attack them.   
I'm sorry, Severus. This is it, your point of no return. Ultimately, it's your decision. If you go, remember, convince him you're sorry. This morning was a mistake. But I do need you to do this for me. Think of Lily, Severus. She doesn't deserve whatever Voldemort is planning for her."

Snape stood up, full of determination, but barley concealing his dread. 

"All right, Headmaster. I'll come back as soon as possible." Turning around, he called "_accio mosmore_". A black robe and mask flew into his hands, and he put them on.

With that, he swept out of the door, leaving an extremely anxious Dumbledore behind.

* * * 

Surprisingly, Snape was the only person there with Voldemort, aside, of course, from Wormtail. It was the last thing he wanted - to be alone with the Dark Lord. Voldemort's back was towards him, and Snape was hoping against hope that he wouldn't be noticed. As he began to quietly walk towards his normal space on the floor, though, Voldemort turned around, and Snape found himself once again looking up at the Dark Lord's face. Remembering Dumbledore's request, Snape reluctantly bowed his head then bent down on one knee. 

"My Lord, I truly am sorry for this morning. I… it was a mistake. My actions were inexcusable."

Snape kept his head bowed, but felt Voldemort slowly walk towards, then around him, as if sizing him up. Resisting the urge to run for the door, Snape stayed kneeling, until, without warning, the Dark Lord took out his wand. With the faintest trace of laughter in his voice, Voldemort spoke the word that Snape had been dreading.

"Crucio"

Snape collapsed, and through the darkness beginning to fill his head, he was aware of the rest of the Death Eaters coming in from another room where they had been waiting for him. They walked around him, creating the normal circle with him in the middle. 

Voldemort addressed his followers in a loud voice. "You see what happens when you disagree with me? I have some advice for all of you - don't try to cross me. In every situation, if ever you try to beat me, you will loose. And if you try to run, I _will_ find you."

He knelt down until he was close enough to Snape to whisper. "Do you know why you aren't dead yet, Severus? I have my uses for you. Otherwise, you would have been rotting in the ground for quite a while." He twitched his wand, and Snape was released from the curse. Gritting his teeth, he slowly got to his knees, then to his feet. He stood shakily in front of the Dark Lord, using all his self-control not collapse again. He looked up at the Dark Lord, straight into his red eyes, and told him, quietly but determinedly: 

"I'm not scared of you." 

A slow smile crept onto Voldemort's face. The corners of his mouth turned up until he was laughing full in the Potion Master's face. Shoving his face into Snape's, he raised his wand again.

"That can be arranged." 

For the second time in as many minutes, Severus Snape collapsed onto the ground. Lord Voldemort looked down on him in contempt, and, swirling his cape around him, turned around. Casually looking over his shoulder, he called down to Snape.

"I'll say hi to your girlfriend for you!"

One by one the Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters disappeared, leaving Snape unconscious on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Double apologies go to Blue Yeti for leaving her off my thanks last chapter, and for breaking my deadline, but here it is!

Thanks go to serotonin, Lady of Arundel, Robi, Blue Yeti and Kit Cloudkicker. 

For Robin, I'm sorry if my summary's a bit unclear. I actually mean that Sirius not changing to Peter picks up later than the story starts, not the other way around.

I should update soon (how many times have I said that?!)

~*Lady*~


	9. Escape

A/N Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was doing something that I needed to keep up for two months or so that left me off ff.net for the whole time. I have been writing though, which is obvious here. Enjoy….

PS. Sorry, I just remembered something. For anyone who only read recently, I made a bit of a mistake in chapters 6&8. Just to clarify, Snape does know about the prediction. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: Escape

Lily had fallen asleep again, this time with a content look on her face and Harry in her arms. James smiled fondly down at his wife and son then walked out the door of the ward to sit on the chairs outside with Sirius and Remus. 

The two in question were whispering to each other, but when they realised that someone was there they stopped talking and looked up concernedly, which surprised James. When they realised who it was, their faces relaxed. James smiled quizzically. 

"Why, who did you think I was?"

Remus looked from side to side, as if making sure the hallways were clear. When he was satisfied that they were, he leant forward and motioned James to come close enough so he could whisper.

"We were talking about Peter."

James laughed, and loudly. "Peter!"

Sirius nearly jumped on him. "Shush! Someone might hear." 

"What on earth are you two going on about? Why are you whispering about _Peter_?"

"Isn't he acting a bit fishy to you?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Like what?" 

"Come on, Prongs, stop being an idiot. Having shifts for work at four in the morning? I don't think so. And do you even know what he does at these early shifts - or anytime, for that matter? And why has he suddenly managed to make it to every single invitation you've sent to him? Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?" 

James sighed. "Let's go inside the room, then. It might be safer if you two are worried." They went back into the ward and sat down. James closed the door, and said what he had been thinking. "Of course I think it's suspicious. I've known Peter just as long as you have, and I will admit that he's acting even weirder than normally. One minute he's uncharacteristically calm and collected, and the next thing you know he's even jumpier than normal. But Lily's always had a soft spot for him, since he's so hopeless. For her sake I've just let things slide. What do you think he's doing anyway?"

Remus shook his head. "No idea. That's what we were talking about - what he could possibly be doing."

"That's why, James, Moony and I have been trying to figure out how to get him to tell us. Should we just invite him over and wheedle it out of him? You know as well as anyone that he'll crack under enough pressure."

"Sounds fine to me. I'll run it past Lily and see what she thinks."

"What _I_ think, Mister James Potter, is that this is a bad first memory for our son to have." James spun guiltily around in his chair to see Lily sitting up, still cradling Harry. "Imagine, the first thing you can remember is that your father was scheming against one of his best friends."

"But Lily…"

"Don't but Lily me, James. Shame on you." She looked over his head at Remus and Sirius. "_And_ you two as well. Don't try looking innocent at me, Sirius."

Remus interrupted Sirius' protest. "But Lily, we aren't doing this for no reason." James shot a semi-jealous look at him, who always seemed to make Lily listen even if his sentence _did_ start with the dreaded 'But Lily'. " It's not like we're planning a joke against Peter or anything. We're actually being serious. Don't tell me you haven't noticed something suspicious going on with Peter too." 

"That's not my point, Remus. We can talk about this anytime, just not now. Harry's been here for barely half an hour and you three are already conniving."

"All right, then, Lils. We'll be quiet for now, but on one condition. Promise me you'll think about it too."

"Fine then, Remus."

The four of them started out with more pleasant conversation, mainly centring around the newest member of their family, when they were suddenly interrupted by the fireplace going green. They all turned to face it, curious as to who it could be, and were surprised when the rapidly spinning figure slowed down to reveal itself as Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus!" James stood up to help the Headmaster out of the hearth. "This a pleasant surprise. I just sent the owl to tell you, you didn't have to come." He led Dumbledore to the side of Lily's bed. "This is Harry."

Dumbledore smiled, and Lily handed Harry to him. His whole face lit up.

Sirius pulled up a chair. "Hi Albus, come sit down."

Dumbledore's face suddenly fell. "I'm afraid there's not time for that, Sirius." He looked up. "You five" he said, nodding at Remus as well, "had better come with me back to Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort is coming."

* * *

Outside St Mungo's, black hooded and masked figures were appearing unnoticed in the darkness. As they arrived, they formed their familiar circle around Lord Voldemort. When the circle was complete, the Dark Lord addressed his army. 

"You know what we are here for." Looking around, he sensed there was something wrong and then realised his mistake. "Or maybe you don't." Spreading his arms, he smiled disarmingly at them and spoke with more than a hint of irony in his voice. "It would not be fair to the Potters if you killed them without knowing why, would it?" He laughed quietly at himself, while the Death Eaters stood completely still in anticipation, unsure of the Dark Lord's mood. "I have reason to believe the Potters are a threat. Presently, they are vulnerable, and so now is the perfect opportunity to attack.   
"Do not get me wrong - I do not fear them. But someone once told me that it was our enemies who define us. I disagreed and told him that I would rather my allies define me and my enemies be dead. 

"Now go. You know what to do."

The Death Eaters broke their circle and moved out, intent on one purpose. The Potters were not leaving alive.

* * *

The ward was in a state of panic. Remus was running around trying to stuff all of Lily's belongings back into her bag. James was helping Lily to stand up and get ready to leave. That left Sirius in charge of Harry, who was screaming loudly as babies will when they sense something is wrong. Sirius was trying gallantly to calm him, but all his efforts only amounted to make Harry more alarmed. 

Dumbledore walked quickly out of the room, and went to the main desk on the ground floor. He knew the head of the hospital well, and she smiled when she saw him. 

"Hello Albus! Who are you visiting today?" Her smile faltered as she saw his face.

"Please Mallissa, I need you to hurry and put your shields up."

The matron's face blanched. "Oh no! You-know-who isn't coming here is he? What does he want?" 

"Certain people, I'm afraid. I can get them to safety but you have to warn everyone else."

The matron breathed deeply a few times, trying to quell her panic. "Thank you, Albus". 

"No problem, but hurry. I don't know how close he is." Albus nodded his head to say goodbye and walked back the way he had come.

As Dumbledore left, Mallissa took out her wand and muttered _'Sonorus'_ so that everyone within the hospital could hear her speaking. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, Mallissa Mungo speaking. This is an emergency - please stay calm. Go home if you can, otherwise I ask that you stay within your rooms until help arrives. Please don't panic, you will all be attended to. If the staff could please proceed with the emergency evacuation plan - make sure all doors are closed and retreat to your allocated stations. I repeat: this is an emergency. Please stay in your rooms." 

Trying not to imagine the panic that was ensuing within her hospital, Mallissa then went into her own room, closed the door and went to her desk. She took out a charmed piece of parchment that reported on the number of people in the building, and was satisfied to see the numbers falling rapidly. Sliding back a panel of wood to reveal a plate of gold, she tapped it with her wand and muttered a spell. Throughout the whole hospital, protection spells sealed the doors and windows of all the rooms shut, and placed extra shields within all the rooms. The alarm would sound over at Auror Headquarters as well. She then sat down in her armchair. 

When Lord Voldemort's ascent to power began several years ago, Albus Dumbledore had suggested that all public areas have some sort of extra protection that could be activated by the head of the establishment only. Like most of her peers, Mallissa Mungo had done exactly that. Now there was nothing left for her to do but wait. 

* * *

Outside St Mungo's, an alarming number of what seemed to black silhouettes were moving across the green lawns of the hospital. Quiet as shadows, they stood in front of all the entrances and exits. The last to arrive was Lord Voldemort himself with a select group of followers, ready to enter the building. They reached the front entrance doors where Lucius Malfoy was waiting. 

"My Lord, there was an emergency announcement and an alarm inside the hospital earlier, and I have been watching through the windows into some of the wards. The shadows within the rooms seem to be decreasing in number. I think people are leaving."

"What?" he snapped, disbelieving.

"People are leaving, my Lord…" 

Voldemort pushed past Malfoy and violently swung the doors of the hospital open. Looking around the deserted entrance, he apparated up to the third floor and strode down the hallway in the direction of ward A4.

* * *

Dumbledore walked back into the Potters' ward. Remus had finished packing, Harry was finally quiet in Sirius's arms, Lily was sitting down and James was pacing the floor. He looked up when he heard Dumbledore come into the room.

"What's happening Albus?"

"Everyone is leaving, they should be safe. You four and Harry had better come back to Hogwarts with me." 

Sirius stood up. "What will we do once we're there, Albus?"

"We'll figure it out, Sirius. Let's just get out of here first - I'll explain things later. Hurry, we better leave." He threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and gesturing for Lily and Harry to go first, they began to leave. When he and James were the only ones left in the room, the door handle began to rattle. James swore. 

"Come on James, let's go."

"No, Albus."

"What are you talking about?"

"The prediction, remember! I'm staying here. Let him come if he will."

"James, it's not time for that. Not here, not now. Besides, Harry's the last Phoenix now. Quickly, go!"

"Albus…"

The door was being pounded on now, and looked dangerously close to opening. Dumbledore threw some more floo powder into the flames, and pushed James in the direction of the fireplace. "Hurry up, James. I'll follow."

James walked into the fire, shouted "Hogwarts" and spun out of sight. Not looking back, Dumbledore followed. 

* * *

Outside the ward, Voldemort and his group were getting closer to breaking the shields and entering. With one last powerful spell, the door lay open. Lord Voldemort stepped inside the room, holding his wand in front of him. 

The room was empty. 

He walked around the room, shooting off curses to make sure there really was no one in the ward. When he was sure, he turned slowly on the spot to face the group who had followed him in. 

"Where have they gone?" A look of realisation crossed his features. "Snape… 

"One of you get Malfoy up here, now." They all disapparated, not wanting to be left alone with the Dark Lord. Soon enough, Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him. 

"My Lord?"

"The Potters have gone. I want to know how they knew - "

"Sorry my Lord, I don't know."

"Quiet Lucius. I wasn't asking you. I know who might know. I'm leaving you in charge here. I don't want to see this place standing tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Perfectly, my Lord. I will see it done."

Voldemort left, and Malfoy set about setting an anti-apparition charm around the hospital. No one was going to get out. 

* * *

Inside her room, Mallissa was alarmed when the numbers on the parchment stopped dropping. A significant number of people had escaped, but there were still upward of 300 people within the hospital. Not daring to break the seals on the rooms, she stood up to apparate outside the door and check what was happening. She panicked when she found that it wasn't possible. She was trapped. Shakily, she sat back down in her armchair. Mallissa had faith that the shields would hold, and decided against taking them down. 

But on her table, the numbers on the parchment were falling again. It wasn't due to people leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and if I've lost you because I've taken too long I'm sorry. Later - 

~*Lady*~


	10. Nowhere to Run

Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

This chapter is a bit weird, nothing much really happens. I'm trying to get some action in and this wasn't read through by my usual Beta (can I call you my Beta, Yeti? You do it for me anyway even if it's not official) so if it doesn't sound too good just tell me. I just wanted to get something up already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 10: Nowhere to Run

Voldemort apparated into the room where he had left Snape to find him still unconscious. A vicious kick to the stomach solved that problem, and with a groan Severus woke up.

"Where are they?" He didn't answer, and another kick just made him groan more. "Where are they?" he screamed, pulling Snape up off the ground.

"My… my Lord?"

"Don't try me Snape. You know what I'm talking about. Where are they?"

To tell the truth, Severus had no idea what he was talking about. Understandably, his mind wasn't working particularly well.

"What…? I don't know…"

Voldemort lost his temper, shoved Snape back down and pulled out his wand. "I have all the time in the world, Snape, but yours is running out." He cursed him, and sat down, watching Severus intently. "I know as well as you do that when it comes down to it you will choose yourself over the girl. Is she really worth it? Because it would be a shame if you went like this, you know. I've seen hundreds die scrunched up on the floor, but you - I always imagined that I'd kill you face to face. It seems to do you more justice. So maybe I'll give you the chance."

He raised his wand and both he and Snape got to their feet. "Now where are they?"

Snape shook his head slowly. "Honestly, my Lord, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"The Potters, Snape! Where have they gone?"

"So they did escape…"

"You know something."

Snape realised his mistake too late, but he had nothing to say. Voldemort on the other hand, leaned down and spoke, his red eyes staring straight into Snape' face.

"Don't try to protect them Snape, it's no use. No matter what you do - if you help me or not - I will find them and I will kill them. The only question is wether you'll be there to see it or not, and right now it's not looking too good for you."

"I'm not trying to protect them. You said it yourself my Lord, I would pick my life over hers when it comes down to it. I would kill her myself if it meant my survival. I can't tell you where they've gone because I don't know."

"And yet you knew they escaped before I even told you - "

"I am your spy, my Lord. If there are whispers behind closed doors, I will hear them. Someone has been planning to help the Potters escape, and Dumbledore is in on it. But I don't know who, and I don't know where they are going. I only just found out and was coming to tell you when you called." 

"Then why the sudden change of heart? Not very long ago you were pleading for her life…"

"And then I found out she was a filthy mudblood." 

Voldemort's lip curled up into a sneer. "You did not know?"

Snape bowed his head, trying to look ashamed, but actually wondering what to say. "No my Lord, I only found out at the same time as the plan for escape."

The Dark Lord laughed. "Stupid, Snape. Well, what would you propose we do about it?"

"Well we can't exactly change her heritage, my Lord…"

"Don't be smart, Snape. What are we going to do about the Potters?" 

"I'll keep my ears open, my Lord, and tell you as soon as something comes up."

"Good. Go then, it's getting early. You have a class to teach, do you not?"

Snape turned around, marvelling at the fact that he was alive and that Voldemort seemed to have accepted his story. Standing tall, he walked out the door and only when he was a safe enough distance away did he double over in agony. Trying to get his thoughts back together, he gathered the last of his strength and disapparated.

* * *

Back inside the room, Voldemort drew his eyes away from the door that Snape had just exited from, and called out to no one in particular.

"Wormtail."

In an instant, the small and unobscure looking rat crawling around on the floor disappeared, and in its place appeared Peter Pettigrew. 

"Now tell me, Wormtail, what did you just see?"

"Umm, Snape, my Lord?"

Voldemort sighed, wondering how stupid one could get. "Yes, Wormtail, that was Snape. Was there anything else?"

Pettigrew didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. 

"That, my rodent friend, was a prime example of lying."

"Oh. Will you kill him then, my Lord?"

"Well, Wormtail, I don't know how much he was lying about. If indeed he does know of a plan for their escape, he may still prove useful. Maybe I won't kill him just yet. Go find Crabbe and Goyle for me." 

Pettigrew disapparated, and in a small space of time reappeared with two large cloaked and masked figures. There were darker stains on their cloaks, which didn't surprise Voldemort, or escape his notice.

"I take it that Malfoy is doing a thorough job at the hospital, then?" They bowed their heads in agreement. "Good. Now, I have a job for the two of you…"

* * *

Lily had been safely seen off to the hospital wing, with a surprised and extremely delighted Minerva McGonagal and Poppy Pomfrey fussing over her and the baby. James, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus had left the three of them there, and were currently in Dumbledore's office. 

"Now then James," Dumbledore began "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well, going back to Godric's Hollow is out the question."

"I thought so. What will we do with the house?"

"It will be all right for now, James. We just have to find somewhere for the three of you to live."

Remus spoke up. "I would offer my house, James, but full moon is coming soon and with Harry it would be too risky."

"You could stay with me, James."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that's out of the question as well, Sirius. That's the first place Voldemort would look. You and Remus are going to have to lay low for a while as well."

"What? Why? I've just moved, not that many people know where I live. And Gringotts isn't really big on divulging information on their clients."

"Does Peter know?"

"Peter? Well, yes, but what does he have to do with it?"

Dumbledore looked at the three of them. "Sit down, all of you. I have something to tell you. I had a talk with Severus earlier this morning. He's a Death Eater and he's here as a spy for Lord Voldemort."

Sirius jumped up enraged. "WHAT! That filthy, slimy - I should have known!"

Dumbledore stood up. "Sit down, Sirius, and let me finish. I will not have you insult Severus."

James looked up in disbelief at Dumbledore, and stood up with Sirius, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're up to, Albus, but if you're going to condone Snape being a Death Eater -"

"I told you, James, that I haven't finished. Now sit down, both of you." They did so reluctantly. "That's better. Severus has agreed to help us; to turn around and spy on Voldemort."

Sirius snorted. "What's in it for him?"

"He's trying to save someone he loves."

"He knows what the word means?"

Dumbledore shot a warning look at Sirius when James spoke up.

"Albus, he can't be trusted."

"On the contrary, James. I trust him completely."

"Why?" 

Dumbledore swung around to face Remus. "He swallowed a bottle of Veritaserum."

Sirius' jaw literally dropped. "I always knew he was insane. Does he know what that stuff can do?"

"Of course he does, Sirius. He's the Potions Master."

"What happened?"

"He was unconscious for a while" the three Marauders tried to stifle their laughs, "then he told me quite a lot."

"What?"

"Voldemort knows about the prediction. Severus told me, and he told me that he was preparing to kill you, James. You owe him your life."

James was rendered speechless but Sirius, as always, had something to say. "How did Voldemort know?"

"That's what I have to tell you three. It's Peter - he's a Death Eater as well."

It took a while for the statement to sink in. Sirius and James exploded, but Remus just sat, looking shell-shocked.

"The little rat!" Sirius shouted "That little rat! Wait until I get my hands on him…"

"Sirius, calm down…"

"I won't calm down!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" James told him, looking pointedly at Remus, who had his head in his hands. 

"Remus?" Dumbledore tried gently.

"You have to be joking, Albus" Remus whispered, shaking his head. "He wouldn't - I mean I knew he was up to something, but not this."

"I'm afraid it's true, Remus. Be quiet, you two, and sit."

"No Albus. I'm going to find him, he's going to pay -"

"You're not going anywhere, Sirius. Don't make me stop you."

Sirius ignored Dumbledore, and headed towards the door. James ran over and grabbed him, forcing him to sit down. "You heard Albus, Padfoot, now sit down. It won't help." 

"You have to be joking me, James. Are you just going to sit around and do nothing?"

"No, Sirius, but not now. You have to think before you do anything rash."

Sirius came and sat down, still fuming. But he quieted down when he saw Remus. 

"Moony, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I can't believe it. Why?"

"Because he's a weak little coward, that's why!"

James told Sirius to be quiet, and turned back to Remus. "Don't worry, Moony, we'll get him for it."

"I don't want to get him for anything! I just don't want it to have happened in the first place!"

"Remus," Dumbledore started quietly, "There's nothing you can do about what Peter has done. The question is now what we're going to do."

"I can tell you what I want to -"

"Sirius! Will you please just shut up and listen to Albus for a second?"

"Thank you, James. I think what you need to do first is talk to Severus."

"That's asking a bit much, Albus." 

"Wouldn't you like to know more though, James?"

"I know enough. We just have to find him now."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some more information?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe where Peter is likely to be, what he's doing. What he's done. It would help your search if you had a starting point."

"Fine then, Albus. Where's Snape?"

"He went to see Voldemort, and then…"

"Then what?"

Dumbledore had just realised. He didn't know.

* * *

Snape apparated at the base of Hogwarts' front drive, and slowly began to make his way up the driveway. He managed to get halfway up when he heard loud and heavy footsteps behind him. Looking back, he saw two very large figures running towards him. Filled with as sense of dread, he tried to walk faster but only managed to trip over onto his face. He was hauled up by the back of his robe, and came face to face with the familiar Death Eater mask. Crabbe pulled out his wand and Goyle pulled out his fist.

"The Master has a message for you."

* * *

Back at St Mungo's, Lucius surveyed the bloody scene in front of him in grim satisfaction. Parts of the building were on fire, and even though most of the curtains were drawn he could see the violence happening by means of silhouettes coming through from behind them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first fingers of light creeping over the hills around the hospital. He entered the building, making sure that everyone inside had been taken care of. At the conclusion of his inspection, he came across a heavily spelled door with several Death Eaters trying to break it down. 

"What's happening?"

"The head of the hospital's in there, and we can't seem to get in."

"No matter." Lucius took a small square box out of his robes. The Death Eaters looked at it expectantly. "I'll lift the anti-apparition spells. Tell everyone to get clear. You know what will happen to anyone left inside."

"And her?" A nameless Death Eater nodded towards the door.

"I just said, you know what will happen to anyone left inside. She's inside, isn't she? Now go." Lucius waved his wand, and the Death Eaters around him began to disapparate. He dropped the box onto the floor outside Mallissa's door. Disapparating himself, he appeared on one of the hills outside. Giving all the Death Eaters sufficient time to get out, he waved his wand and muttered a spell.

Inside the hospital, the box was activated. Managing to apparate out of her room, Mallissa looked at it, realising too late what it was.

As dawn broke over the hospital, Lucius watched as the building slowly began to expand. Within a second, the hospital had exploded into a fireball. 

* * *

Dawn also broke over the school, revealing a dark figure slumped against the stark whiteness of the remaining winter snow. The rivers of melting snow along the Front Drive of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy ran red, a mere kilometre from the oak entrance doors of the school where Snape would have been safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pleasant, aren't I?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I took so long. I don't know how long the next one's going to take (I have exams) but just hang on for me and it will come eventually.

****

Kit Cloudkicker - Dumbledore suspects Snape of what?

****

Phoenix Angel - You'll have to see who lives, but I'm very sorry, people are going to die. About the Dumbledore thing, I never really thought about that. But problem solved now - Snape's just going to call him Albus from now on. And if you really passionately like Snape, don't be mad at me. I like him too but the idea of bashing up appeals to me.

****

Robin - Sorry if this was a bit of an anticlimax after the action of the last one. I'll try and shove more into the next chapter.

****

Blue Yeti - Always reliable *cough cough*. At least you haven't read this one before. How would you know if James is IC or not? He's never been described in the books. And Remus still has a soft spot for Wormie - remember the fixing up in the hospital? Oh man I just called him Wormie. I put the nameless Death Eater in for you.

Later - 

~*Lady*~

****


	11. Aftermath

AN: Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terms belong to JK Rowling and/or (not sure which) Warner Brothers.

Hello everyone, back from quite a long break. Sorry. Well, here goes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Sirius descended the staircase from the headmaster's office, walking even though the stairs were slowly spiralling down. Unable to take the tension in the office he had volunteered to get some Butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks, and after promising he wasn't off to find Peter, the other three consented. 

He didn't know what to do about Peter - in fact, he hardly even knew how he felt about it. Sure, he had presented quite an angry face to everyone in Albus' office, but underneath he was a bit confused. This was a man he had known - or at least, thought he knew - for more than ten years. He had absolutely no idea what would lead someone to turn on their friends like that. The only thing he knew definitely was that he wanted to find him and cause him as much pain as possible… but he had promised he wouldn't. For now.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Sirius found that his feet had automatically taken him to the front doors of the school. Pulling his coat tighter around himself in anticipation of the cold, he opened them and stepped outside. It was a beautiful morning with the sun making its way slowly across the sky. Sirius could see the greenhouses from where he was standing, and inside it looked like Professor Sprout was preparing a Herbology class. He made his way down the driveway, reminiscing about past lessons with his old teacher, when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was a body lying in the snow, with footprints outlined in red leading away from it down the drive. Its black robes were torn and quite frankly, it looked dead. Rushing forward, Sirius turned the man over and let go almost immediately in shock and disgust.

The last person he had expected it to be was Severus Snape.

* * *

Up in the Headmaster's office Albus, James and Remus sat in a thoughtful silence. Their quiet was disturbed, though, by the sound of tapping on Dumbledore's office window. James stood up to let the owl in and it landed on Dumbledore's desk, holding out its leg with the regular little money pouch attached. After getting some coins out of a drawer and counting out five knuts into the pouch, Albus picked up the paper. 

"Merlin's Beard…"

James and Remus looked up. 

"What is it?"

In reply, Dumbledore dropped the paper back down onto the desk, spinning it around for James and Remus to read. Splashed across the front page was a picture of the charred ruins of a building with the familiar form of the Dark Mark glittering above it. 

"Oh no… not again."

James looked up at Dumbledore. "It was St Mungo's, wasn't it?"

Albus sighed. "I'm afraid it was."

"Why?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, but both he and James knew why the hospital had been attacked. Shaking his head slightly, James looked down at the paper again, and joined Remus in reading the article that the picture belonged to. 

**__**

Murder at St Mungo's

Reported by Alfred Prufrock

In the early hours of this morning, the highly respected institution _of_ _St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. It seems that a remote incindiendous charm was used to destroy the building. Thanks to an early warning from an unidentified witch or wizard, much of the hospital was evacuated and the wards were protected. Even though, over three hundred of the terminally ill and immobile were killed along with hospital staff - including the hospital's head, Mallissa Mungo._

The magical community is up in arms. Such a brazen attack on a clearly peaceful place has not been seen since the days of the Dark Lord Grindelwald in the early 1940s. The motives of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are unknown, and it is doubtful as to whether there were any beyond causing suffering. 

The efficiency of the Auror Headquarters is now also being called into question. It has been revealed that they were notified of the attack via an alarm, but still did not manage to arrive on the scene until the building was destroyed. A representative from the Headquarters claims that they "could have done nothing anyway", but as far as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is concerned, this excuse is not sufficient. An investigation is currently under way.

This attack came as a great surprise to all, especially the Mungo family. In a press release made earlier, they stated that they are in mourning for Mallissa and the families of all the victims of the attacks, but will do their best to make it through this tragedy. In an admirable show of defiance against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, there also seem to be plans to rebuild the hospital in a different, more secure location.

For more information, see page 5

Remus and James looked up at Albus, who sighed.

"I knew Mallissa Mungo well. She was a good woman."

"Is there anything we can do, Albus?"

James snorted. "I think I, for one, have done enough as it is."

"Meaning…"

"Think about it, Moony. Why were they there in the first place?"

"You don't think… don't be an idiot, James. You can't claim responsibility for this!"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Dumbledore and Lupin exchanged worried glances over his head, but let it slide. "Listen, this is getting too much - first I get a son, then one of my best friends turns on me, and now this - do you mind if I go up to the hospital wing? I just want to see my wife."

Dumbledore looked kindly at James. "Of course, I understand completely. Do you want to go up with him, Remus?"

"Sure thing. What about Sirius? Shouldn't we tell him somehow?"

Any response Albus could have given was cut off by the door handle turning. They all turned to see who it was, and were mildly surprised when it turned out to be Sirius, looking flustered and slightly red in the face, as if he had run a fair way. He stood in the doorway, appearing to have something urgent to say and making no move to sit down.

James looked up. "That was quick - what, have you learned to fly or something?" 

"Haha, you always were the funny one, weren't you Prongs. No, I ran into something on the way. Albus, I've got some news for you…" he trailed off, seeing their expressions. "Has something else happened? Your faces are longer than they were when I left, and that's saying something."

"St Mungo's. They burnt it down last night."

"Oh damn… To think that we were there just last night."

"Yeah, there were three hundred people who weren't so lucky."

Sirius looked dumbfounded. "Three hundred? You've got to be kidding me!" He saw the look on James' face, and realised what his best friend must have been feeling. "Listen, James, it wasn't your fault…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, really James…" Seeing the expression on James' face, he trailed off. Always the reliable one, Remus spoke up before the silence could become awkward.

"Listen Padfoot, we were going up to the hospital wing. Do you want to come up and see Harry and Lily?"

"Sure, but hang on - I've got something to tell you first. Voldemort was one busy little boy last night, wasn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here - see for yourself." Sirius went back around the door, and pulled something out from behind it. "Look what I found on the front drive."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Dumbledore realised what Sirius was dragging across the floor, but James and Remus stepped forward to take a closer look.

As Albus sat down heavily, James smiled grimly and gave a mirthless little laugh. 

"Well, now I guess we know where Snape got to…" 

* * *

"Really Sirius, did you have to _drag_ him all the way up to the office?"

"Why, are you objecting to it?"

"Well, he's in bad enough shape as it is…"

"If it makes you any happier, Moony, I picked him up when we had to go up any stairs. He's heavy, too."

"Couldn't you just have levitated him at least?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Will you boys be quiet, or I'll have to ask you to leave. And shame on you, Sirius Black."

Sirius blushed, but fell silent. He'd had enough experience in the hospital wing to know that talking back to Madam Pomfrey was about as close to suicide as you could get at Hogwarts - on a good day. Now, with an exhausted Lily, a screaming newborn Harry and one extremely injured Potions Master in Snape, she was not likely to be very kind.

Dumbledore came out from behind the curtain that hid Snape, and joined Remus and Sirius on the chairs at the end of the wing. 

"So, what's happening with Snape?"

"I'm afraid what - or more likely, who - got to Severus did a very thorough job of, how should I say this…" 

"Bashing him up."

"Yes, well I was looking for a less tasteless way of putting it, Sirius."

"I don't think taste really applies to Snape, Albus."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid to tell you, Sirius, that we don't all share your hate for Severus. I've always found your loathing of each other quite irrational. Isn't it possible that you can let it go?"

"Not likely."

"All right then, Sirius. I just wish that you and James - yes, and Severus - would be less childish."

When Sirius didn't say anything, Dumbledore moved on. "You'll have to excuse me, I have to go down and tell the students that Potions is cancelled."

"I'm sure they'll be heartbroken." 

Dumbledore gave Remus a small smile. "I'm sure they will. Now I have to ask the two of you to either stay here with Lily and James, or go back to my office. I'm afraid I can't allow you to be roaming around the castle."

"Why not? I wanted to go take a look around - I haven't been here in a while."

"I'm afraid you can't. I'll explain later. Can you just promise me you'll stay in one spot?"

"Sure, Albus. We'll just stay here for now."

"Thankyou. I'll come and get you soon."

And with that, Dumbledore turned and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving the most unlikely group of ex-students in the room together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, so nothing really happened. But I needed a bit of an in between chapter - I couldn't really leave Severus lying in the snow. 

I'm really sorry about how long this took to get up, considering the quality of it too, but so much stuff's happened (I'm sure you don't want to hear about it) and I went through the whole thing trying to Order of the Phoenix-ize it before I realised there really wasn't much I could change. 

The next chapter will be better, trust me. That particular group of people in the hospital wing… I think it will suffice to say that my favourite sequence in the whole series is the Sirius/Severus conversation in OotP.

And yes, for anyone who picked it up, we've been studying TS Elliott in English.

Thanks go to **Claire, ShortySC22, Andrea, Futon and maggie.** More specifically:

****

Olivia Wood: Well, as you can see, Snape's in (more or less) one piece. Sorry, I swear I didn't mean to leave him "lying in the snow and bleeding" for that long! Trust me, I really didn't. I would have hoped that I made it clear when it slipped away from canon - but if you missed it they found out last chap. that Peter was working for Voldie…

Anyway, thanks for the comments, always appreciated. 

****

Blue Yeti: Thanks so much, you've been a great help. You don't have to feel obliged… ;) And I couldn't be bothered changing the article. Go take a look at the last article in OotP. Don't tell me it has an angle. If you do you'll have a hard time convincing me. 

****

Brie Cheese Eater: It's a bit of both, I think. I did start writing it before OotP, but it still counts as AU now. Especially since JK's version of the prophesy has come out and everything. Don't worry, Lily and James aren't that stupid; Peter's not going to be Secret Keeper by a long shot. 

****

Feroina: Yay! Fellow Snape lover! Sorry if I bug you in every little thing for your story, I'm a bit of a nitpicker. One last thing about Knurd - it was never a drink , I don't think, just a state of mind. Just to confuse you a bit more. 

Thanks again, everyone. 

Later-

~*Lady*~


End file.
